Naruto:Shinobi No Héroe
by SoraKitsune16
Summary: Naruto tras sacrificarse en la guerra kami-sama le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir en una dimensión diferentes donde los héroes y los villanos exiten.
1. Chapter 1

La cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi se llevaba acavo no entre las naciones elementales sino contra Akatsuki aquella organización que trajo muerte,temor,llanto,desesperación,tristeza y dolor con el fin de conseguir a los bijus para poder sumergir al mundo en oscuridad metiendo a todos en un poderoso genjutsu el tsukuyomi infinito la mente de tras de esto el Madara Uchiha con ayuda de Obito Uchiha quien fue responsable del ataque del kiuby. La Organización ya había podido obtener 7 de los 9 bijus solo quedando el hachibi y el kiuby al no poder obtenerlos y con casi todos los miembros muertos Obito declaró La Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi los kages al no tener alternativa hicieron sus diferencias de lado formando La Gran Alianza shinobi al principio parecía que ganarían ya que el ejército de Zetsus blancos estaba siendo derrotado no fue hasta que Kabuto revivió a Madara con el Edo Tensei.

Los shinobis junto a sus kages hacían todo lo posible por derrotar y sellar a Madara pero el siendo mas poderoso que todos no pudieron con el no fue hasta que llegó el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente Uzumaki Naruto pero luciendo diferente ya que había logrado entablar un fuerte vínculo con su biju Kurama a su lado killer bee transformado en el hachibi así haciéndole frente a Madara y Obito en una increible batalla de verdaderos mounstros eso hizo recuperar la esperanza lamentablemente en un descuido el hachibi fue absorbido por el Gedo Mazo dejando en desventaja al Uzumaki pero no se rindió y siguió con la batalla no por el si no por su gente presiosa y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su sensei traer la paz al mundo shinobi así que con esa motivación siguió sin mirar atrás pudiendo así acabar con óbito solo quedaba Madara y eso sería difícil debido a que ya no le quedaba mucho chakra y la alianza estaba igual ya no podían hacer nada solo depositar sus esperanzas en el rubio Uzumaki.

-Rindete no me puedes derrotar no te queda casi chakra y su patética alianza esta demasiado devil como para hacer algo-declaro madara con superioridad viendo a naruto y la Alianza.

-Malditasea casi no me queda chakra y los demás están peor que yo si no término con esto todo por lo que luchamos sera en vano no puede terminar asi-penso naruto con frustración que no pudiera hacer nada.

-Cachorro tal vez aya una manera de ganarle a madara pero el costo sería muy alto-informo kurama dándole esperanza y a la vez preocupandolo por el costo que tendría que pagar.

-Lo dices enserio kurama?-pregunto a su inquilino resibiendo un asentimiento de este-y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer si con eso puedo detener esta guerra y evitar que alguien muera pagaré el precio que sea necesario-dijo sin titubear con determinación en sus ojos.

-La única forma que tenemos es hacer una técnica peligrosa catalogada como kinjutsu(técnica prohibida) el precio a pagar es la vida del usuario-informo a su anfitrión que amplio los ojos por el costo de la técnica.

Naruto volteo a ver a la alianza algunos no apartaban la vista de el otros rezaban que pudiera acabar con Madara y terminar esta guerra poso su mirada en sus compañeros y kage para dedicarles una sonrisa que fue vista por todos preguntándose que haría.

-Esta bien Kurama lo are no importa que pase con migo yo detendré esta guerra y porfin traere la paz al continente elemental-dijo con determinación asiendo sonreír al biju en si interior.

-Bien cachorro te daré el chakra suficiente para la técnica perocuando la ejecutes en vez de dar tu vida da la mía a cambio haci tu podrás seguir tu sueño-dijo a su compañero que abrió los ojos en shock por lo pedido el iva a protestar pero a su mente llegaron las posiciones de mano así que decidió no decir nada.

Lo que kurama no sabía es que Naruto no sacrificaria a su amigo y compañero solo por el bien de los demás y la idea de reunirse con sus padres en el mundo puro no parecía mala idea porfin estaría en familia algo que siempre quiso de pequeño.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que aria el rubio y algunos hacían planes para poder ayudar con que sea mínimo no querían perder todos vieron como Naruto se quitaba su banda ninja a la vez que desactiva el manto de Kurama algunos pensaron que se estaba dando por vencido eso les quito la esperanza pero vieron que el uzumaki los volteo a ver mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa y unas lágrimas trisioneras salía de sus ojos.

Eso los lleno de duda solo para ver como desaparecia y aparecía al frente de Tsunade para ponerle su banda y regresar a la batalla algunos se consternaron por eso pero Tsunade tenía un mal presentimiento por eso.

Madara que veía todo sonrió pensando que el rubio se daría por vencido y alfin tendría al mundo en sus manos.

-Así que alfin tedas por vencido mocoso kiuby nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mi-dijo madara mientras sonreia con arrogancia.

El rubio no dijo nada solo le dio una mirada esa mirada que poseía determinación y una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de melancolía.

-Esta todo listo cachorro ve con todo y gana esta guerra trae porfin paz a este mundo de guerras-dijo kurama con determinación esperando dar su vida para terminar era irunico el rey de los bijus dando su vida por los humanos que lo trataron como arma o demonio solo por una persona que lo vio por lo que es un ser vivo sonrió por eso.

-Bien esta será la última técnica que are y terminaremos con esto y alfin la paz llegará al mundo shinobi-dijo naruto llamando la atención de todos que esperaban y depositaban sus últimas esperanzas en el rubio.

-kinjutsu:O o motsu kemono no kaihō(técnica prohibida:liberación de la bestia con cola)-dijo empezando a trazar sellos de mano para después ver como chakra rojo saliera de su cuerpo y tomaba la forma del zorro demoníaco kiuby vio a su jinchuriki el cual solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

Entonces fue cuando Kurama comprendió el plan de Naruto todos abrieron los ojos por eso ya que el liberó a su biju cosa que no esperaron pero antes que alguien dijera algo Naruto salió corriendo en contra de Madara algunos pensaron que se volvió loco Madara espero a que llegará confiando que el rubio no tendría chakra suficiente para una técnica que lo matara y solo espero con una sonrisa arrogante que se borro al ver que el rubio empezaba a trasar sellos rápidamente tanto que apenas pudo verlo con su Sharingan cuando el rubio término con las sellos de manos y estar serca de madara su chakra explotó elevandoce superando a Madara el cual abrió los ojos en estado de shock por el incremento de chakra al igual que toda la alianza.

-kinjutsus:Kōsei no zetsumetsu(técnica prohibida:extinción de las estrellas)-grito naruto para acto seguido una gran luz se hiciera presente haciendo que todos cerrarán los ojos durante unos minutos la luz brillo con intensidad hasta que poco a poco se fue apagando dejando ver un gran cráter sorprendiendo a todos por tal tecnica.

Todos se acercaron solo para ver al rubio parado viendo a la nada buscaron señales de madara sin obtener ningún rastro de el dando a entender que había muerto y la guerra porfin término todos lloraban de felicidad porfin todo esto había llegó a su fin mientras todos festejaban Kurama vio a su jinchuriki salir del cráter para ver como se hacercaba al Gedo Mazo.

La alianza detuvo su celebración por ver que aria el rubio que no dijo una palabra una vez llegó Naruto brinco y subió a la cabeza del Gedo Mazo una vez arriba se sentó empezo pose de loto mientras empesaba a trasar sellos de manos llamado la atención de todos.

-kinjutsu:O o motsu kemono no kaihō(técnica prohibida:liberación de la bestia con cola)-dijo para que del Gedo Mazo empezará a salir chakra rojo tomando la forma de los biju que vieron a Naruto el cual estaba sentado en la cabeza del Gedo Mazo viendo el orisonte.

La alianza que vio al rubio liberar a los bijus así que se hiban acercando para poder festejar y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo pero sentían que algo estaba mal ya que vieron a todos los bijus derramando lágrimas eso los hizo preocupar mas.

-Así que el gaki lo hizo por nosotros que tan grande era tu deseo para ayudarnos-dijo matatabi con voz algo quebrada.

-Eres el primer humano que nos ve como seres vivo y hacer esto por nosotros solo demuestra lo noble y bueno que eres-declaro kokuo con calma mientras lágrimas salian.

-Te has ganado nuestro respeto y eterna gratitud Uzumaki Naruto-agrego chomei con lágrimas mientras los otros bijus veían la silueta del rubio sentada sobre el Gedo Mazo en oposición de loto.

Los shinobis que avian escuchado las palabras y como actuaban los bijus se empezaron a preocupar ya que parecía una despedida pero no sabían por que eso los angustiaba más Tsunade que ya no aguanto se acercó por detrás asta el rubio algo enojada ya que vino cuando la intención era mantenerlo a salvo aparte de usar 2 técnicas prohibidas ya tenía planeado darle un buen golpe por ser tan irresponsable y tonto.

-Uzumaki naruto espero y estés listo porque el castigo que te daré será peor que madara-amenaso Tsunade poniendo pálidos a todos los de la alianza que solo rezaban por el rubio saliera vivo de eso,vieron como Tsunade junto algo de chakra en su puño listo para golpear al rubio pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rubio y empezar a derramar lágrimas-perdoname naruto no sabía-dijo entre lágrimas preocupando más a la alianza.

-Así que era verdad-dijo kurama llamando la atención de todos-tu alma regreso al campo de batalla para liberar a mis hermanos-dijo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Eso hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos y voltearon aver al rubio que empezó a desaparecer entre partículas de luz hasta desaparecer por completo todos empezaron a derramar lágrimas por su héroes caído ya que el dio su vida para detener la guerra.

-Escuche bien humanos-dijo kurama llamndo la atención de toda la alinza-naruto dio su vida para poder traer paz a este mundo onrremos su último deseo y vivamos en paz-dijo asiendo asentir a todos cumplirían ese último deseo era lo menos que podían hacer por el.

Hoy un héroe nos a salvado dando su vida por nosostros sin pedir nada acambio cumplamos su últimos deseo vivamos en paz en su memoria hoy un héroe cae pero una leyenda surge La Leyenda De Uzumaki Naruto-proclamo gaara derramando lágrimas por su amigo/hermano asiendo que toda la alianza gritara en su nombre.

Ya que uno de eso sueños se cumplirá solo queda uno más por cumplir aunque ya no este con nosotros proclama así a Uzumaki Naruto rokudaime Hokage de konoagakure no sato-dijo Tsunade con lágrimas todos aquellos que conocieron al Rubio derramaban lágrimas por que porfin el sueño de su compañero rubio se hizo realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lugar desconocido

Un lugar totalmente oscuro nuestro peli rubio se encontraba flotando a la deriva no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando exactamente lo último que recuerda es hacer el kinjutsu(técnica prohibida) y de eso nada ya llevaba tiempo flotando tanto que se estaba desesperando.

-Donde exactamente me encuentro?por que si esto es el cielo es muy decadente-pregunto en voz alta a la nada.

Siguio pensando en como había llegado a esto también empezó a recordar todas sus aventuras con sus amigos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un resplandor en el lugar obligandolo a cerrar los ojos por lo brillante de la luz.

Veo que te la pasas bien flotando en el eterno vacío de la nada -dijo una voz tranquila viendo al rubio que lo volteo a ver.

-Es bueno verte denuevo viejo rikudou-dijo alegre ya que alfin podía hablar con alguien.

El ahora conocido rikudo tubo una pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por un costado de su cabeza por la falta de respeto pero lo desestimó.

-Una pregunta viejo sabes donde me encuentro porque si esto es el cielo tengo que decir que es muy decadente y deprimente-comentó viendo a todos lados para luego posar su vista en rikudou-sennin.

-No naruto no estas en el cielo esta... -no pudo terminar la frase debido a tremendo grito que se escucho en todo el lugar.

-QUE?-grito sorprendió de no estar en el cielo-entonces esto es el infierno pero que hice algo mal para llegar aqui-dijo mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Esa acción saco una gota más grande a rikudou por la acción de Naruto el cual parecía pollo sin cabeza corriendo de un lado al otro.

-Naruto deja que termine de explicarte quieres-dijo un poco descolocado por como actuaba.

Eso pareció calmar al rubio que se detuvo y prestó atención a lo que diria.

-Bien como te informe esto lugar no es el cielo pero tampoco es el infierno este lugar es conocido como el limbo un lugar entre el cielo y el infierno-dijo a lo que Naruto asintió entendiendo un poco lo que dijo.

-Entonces este lugar es el limbo que hago yo aquí?-pregunto con mucha duda ya que el esuperaba porfin reunirse con sus padres.

-Veras Naruto estas aquí devido a que kami-sama me a pedido darte un mensaje-informo el motivo de estay en ese lugar.

Naruto se quedó de piedra al saber que kami-sama le daría un mensaje.

-Y cual es el mensaje de kami-sama?-pregunto viendo a rikudou.

-kami-sama te esta agradecida por traer paz y por eso te quiere recompensar dándote otra oportunidad de vivir-dijo mientras leia el mensaje de kami-sama.

Eso sorprendió a Naruto no sólo porque una deidad le estaba agradeciendo si no también le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad.

-Eso quiere decir que volveré a ver a mis amigos y ser hokage?-pregunto un poco animado ya que si era verdad podría ver a todos.

-No Naruto no volvería a las naciones elementales tu vivirias en otra dimencion ya que no puedes regresar pero tranquilo cuando mueras irás al cielo con tus padres-informo al rubio que solo asintió a lo dicho.

Al principio que escucho se desánimo ya que no podría regresar con sus amigos pero se alegro al saber que cuando muera si iría al cielo con sus padres almenos eso lo relajo y le hiso tener una gran sonrisa.

-Tambien me dijo que tu eras el que podía elegir ya que si lo deseas puedes ir en estos momentos al mundo puro con tus padres-dijo/informó al rubio que parecía meditarlo un poco.

Naruto lo estaba pensando ya que si aceptaba podría tener una vida pacífica sin temor a Akatsuki eso le quitaba un gran peso que se le fue puesto cuando supo de la organizacion y eso no sonaba mal pero si se negaba podría ir a donde estaba su familia eso hacia difícil elegir una opción.

-Esta bien aceptó la oportunidad que me dio kami-sama de vivir denuevo viejo rikudou-dijo dando una sonrisa como el solo sabía darlas.

-Bien ahora deja que te explique lo básico de la dimensión donde tu iras-informo al rubio que solo asintió.

Asi rikudou empezó a contarle que a la dimencion que iría estaba más avanzada tecnológicamente así enseñandole todo lo que kami-sama le dio a rikudou para que Naruto al llegar a la nueva dimensione supiera usar lo básico y se le facilitará su nuevo hogar.

-Otra cosa Naruto a la dimencion a la que vas las personas desarollaton poderes los cuales llaman Quirks estos les dan habilidades unos pueden escupir fuego de fue boca o controlarlo mientras que otros tienes súper fuerza y cosas así también que existe la profesión de héroes que protegen a las personas de los villanos pero para ser héroe tienes que estudiar en una Academia que los entrena para ello-informo a lo que el rubio de sorprendió ya que había héroes y villanos como en los libros que leía de pequeño.

Naruto ya se imaginaba ese mundo sería increíble aunque lo desánimo que para ser héroe tienes que asistir a una Academia y el que había jurado no regresar a una solo se resignó y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Bien si para ser héroe tengo que regresar a la Academia que así sea-dijo con un tono derrotado.

-Una cosa más Naruto no podrás ir a ese mundo con todas tus habilidades ya que en ese mundo ellos solo poseen un poder lo más raro dos pero tu tienes muchas por lo cual llamarias mucho la atención y te podrían tomar como un villano-informo a lo que Naruto se quedó de piedra.

Y no era para menos el perdería todos sus habilidades? Eso lo frustraba un poco pero al terminar de escuchar la explicación tuvo que darle la razón ya que no quería que lo tomaran como un villano.

-Esta bien supongo que me las arreglare sin mis habilidades-dijo un poco desanimado.

-Eso si tu velocidad resistencia fuerza agilidad y destestresas las conservaras considerado un regalo de mi parte por terminar el trabajo de traer paz que empeze pero no pude lograr además tu podrás elegir un poder te tu mundo para que sea tu poder en la otra dimencion-dijo/informó a lo que Naruto esboso una gran sonrisa ya que conservaría almenos algo de sus habilidades.

Naruto se puso a pensar que poder eligiria para tener lo pensó por unos momentos podría pedir una habilidad elemental o ocular lossiguio pensando asta que el recuerdo de su madre llegó recordando todo lo que podían hacer los uzumakis eso hizo que esbozara una gran sonrisa.

-Bien viejo rikudou ya decidi que poder tendre-informa con una gran sonrisa.

Rikudou solo veía como Naruto pensaba su decisión para luego escuchar que ya tenía algo en mente así que solo asintió en espera de sus respuesta.

-Quiero que mi poder sea el de la sangre del clan uzumaki para llevar su nombre con orgullo y llegar a lo alto-dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia ya que tendría algo más parecido a su madre.

Rikudou que escucho si respuesta solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa ya que teniendo muchas cosas que podia pedir decidió ir por algo más sentimental que solo poder.

-Bien Naruto tu quirk será el de la sangre uzumaki te dará las habilidades de los uzumakis tendrá un gran conocimiento podrás crear sellos como el mejor uzumaki tendrás las cadenas de tu clan seras un gran sensor también la habilidad de sanar como lo hacía esa chica llamada Karin y su dojutsu(técnica ocular) y un dominio en el elemento agua -informó a lo que Naruto asintió sorprendido ya que no esperaba tener tantas cosas.

El solo pensó que tendría las cadenas de sellado de Diamantina (金剛封鎖 Kongō Fūsa) pero en vez de eso tuvo más de lo que espero pero lo que le llamó la atención fue sobre lo del dojutsu(técnica ocular) ya que no sabía que los uzumaki tubieran uno.

-Un pregunta viejo rikudou cual es ese dojutsu ya que no sabía que los uzumaki tubieran uno?-pregunto con bastante duda.

Rikudou que escucho la duda y se denotaba curiosidad dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veras Naruto este dojutsu (técnica ocular) se llama uzugan te da la habilidad de ver todo como si estubiera en camara lenta también te permite analizar los sellos y te facilita el crear los más avanzados-informo sorprendiendo a por eso a naruto.

Naruto al escuchar eso solo pudo tener una gran sonrisa ya que no esperaba eso.

-Bien eso sería todo cuando pases el portal tendrás tu poder y también te informó que tu apariencia cambiará para adaptarse a tus sangre uzumaki y tendrás los conocimientos básicos de ese mundo-informo creando un portal a lo que Naruto asintió feliz-una cosa más supongo que esto te pertenece-dijo mostrando un collar que el Rubio reconocio.

-Como, como es que esta completo según recuerdo lo rompí cundo perdí el control en la pela contra nagato-pregunto con algunas lagrimasiemtras sostenía el collarcollar para luego ponérselo.

-Considerarlo un regalo de despedida-dijo dando un sonrisa tranquila.

-muchas gracias por esto viejo rikudou lo cuidare por simpre-dijo mientras acariciaba el collar-bien muchas gracias denuevo y cuando vea a kami-sama agradescale de mi parte-dijo para luego darle una sonrisa y cruzar el portal para después cerrarse y dejar solo a rikudou.

-se me a olvido decirle que regresara a tener 4 años-se dijo a si mismo para luego encogerse de hombros-ya sabrá que hacer cuando se entere-dijo para empezar a desbaneserce en partículas de luz.


	3. Chapter 3

Musutafu, Japón.

En un parque de la ciudad de musutafu podemos ver como un portal se abre para que de este salga naruto el cual empezó a ver a sus alrededores para poder orientarse pero al ver a todos lados se dio cuenta de algo todo era más grande.

-Que raro todo es más grande no debería ser asi-penso Naruto viendo a su alrededor.

Al ver bien el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque cuando bajo la vista vio un charco pero lo que lo sorprendió era su nuevo apariencia.

Naruto ahora tenía el pelo rojo también su pelo creció ahora llevándole a su espalda este estaba desordenada atado en una cola de caballo baja que caía a la mitad de su espalda sus ojos cambiaron siendo azul como un zafiro su piel se volvió más pálida no tanto como la nieve pero más clara a su bronceado normal además de tener un pequeño rombo de color morado como el que tenía Tsunade lo qe lo sorprendio más tenía 4 años denuevo llevaba puesto una camisa manga corta color Rosa arriba de ella un suéter abierto color crema con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda y su collar teni puesto un short color azul y unas sandalias shinobi color negro

-Supongo que a lo que se referia el viejo rikudou cuando dijo que cambiaría para adaptarme a mi poder pero por que tenia que regresar a tener 4 años-dijo para luego llorar cómicamente por ese hecho.

Al superar el shock inicial se dio cuanto que sentía 6 pequeñas presencias pero lo que noto es que dos tenían miedo otro era algo arrogante y los otros estaban tranquilos.

-Supongo que esto es por los habilidad de mi clan que me dijo el viejo rikudou-penso recordando lo que le dijo-sera mejor que valla a ver que pasa-se dijo a si mismo

Así emprendió partida a la dirección donde sentía las presencias pero se dio cuenta que las dos que estaban asustadas por alguna razón su miedo crecio mas,cuando llegó se dio cuenta que eran 4 niños que eran guiados por un pelo-senisa y estaban amenazando a dos niños pero le llamó la atención el peli-negro con reflejos verdes pecas y ojos color Esmeralda.

Momentos antes.

Podemos ver a un grupo de niños liderados por un rubio ceniza ojos color rubí el cual generaba pequeñas explosiones de sus manos llamado katsuki bakugou. Estos se encontraban enfrente de un niño peli verde con reflejos negros ojos color esmeralda y pecas llamado izuku midoriya este se encontraba intentando defender a un niño al que su «mejor amigo» estaba golpeando según el porque si kosei era inútil.

-De-deja-dejalo e-en pa-paz ka-kacchan n-no ve-vez q-qu-quue es-esta llo-llorando-dijo izuku con miedo en su voz ya que sabía que no podría ganarle a katsuki ya que el no poseía kosei.

-Ahh quien te crees para decirme que hacer maldito deku además se lo merece por tener un kosei tan inutil-contesto bakugou con superioridad.

-Ee-eso es ma-malo de t-tu p-par-parte ka-kacchan e-eso n-no e-es l-lo qu-que hac-hace u-un he-heroe-dijo para levantar los brazos como si quisiera hacerle frente pero se le veía con miedo por como temblaba.

Bakugou que al escuchar eso se enojo ya que según el un inútil le estaba diciendo que no era un héroe eso lo molesto asiendo que funsa el seño asustando al niño atrás del peli verde que salió corriendo para que no le hicieran nada.

-Maldito deku ahora veras-dijo generando explosiones de sus manos acercándose a izuku-SHINEE-grito para golpear a izuku con la explosión el cual solo cerro los ojos esperando la explicación.

Actualmente.

Cuando la explotación llegó a izuku se levantó una nube de polvo que no dejaba ver nada haciendo que bakugou sonría por eso pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando la nube de polvo se disipó se pudo ver unas extrañas cadenas que hacían de barrera y detrás de ella estaba izuku con los ojos cerrados.

Pov izuku

Cuando ví la explosión acercándose a mi me dio mucho miedo así que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto cuando no sentí nada abri los ojos lentamente topandome con unas cadenas extrañas color amarillo pálido que haciendo de muro para protegerme.

Fin pov izuku

Después de eso vieron como las cadenas empezaron a retraerce todo tenían la misma pregunta rondando su cabeza ¿quien era el dueño de las cadenas?

-Eso fue peligroso no crees-escucharon una voz todos empezaron a buscar el origen de ella.

No fue asta que izuku levanto la vista en la rama de un arbol se encontraba un niño de su edad peli rojo ojos azules y lo más extraño 6 marcas en las mejillas 3 por cada una.

-Maldito tu quien eres?-pregunto enojado ya que pudo detener su ataque.

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero no?-pregunto con desinterés ya que le llamaba más la atención el pequeño peli verde.

Bakugou ya fastidiado se lanzó para atacar al peli rojo el cual no se movió en su lugar las mismas cadenas que parecían salir de la espalda del niño aparecieron deteniendo a bakugou para luego ser lanzado contra sus secuaces el cual por el golpe quedó inconsciente cuando los secuaces de bakugou se recuperaron lo agarraron y salieron corriendo para que no les pasará nada.

Una vez el peli rojo vio como los niños se fueron salto del árbol y se paro enfrente del peli verde.

-Hola me llamado naruto uzumaki y tu?-dijo/pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola me lla-lamo i-izu-izuku m-midoriya-dijo entre tartamudeos para después darle una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un gusto conocerte dime no eres quieres jugar un rato?-habló/pregunto Naruto al pequeña pecoso.

Izuku al escuchar eso se sorprendió ya que desde que le dijeron que no tenía quirk todos lo rechazan y se burlaban de el por ser quirkkles pero aquí estaba un niño que le ofreció su amistad sin prejuicios.

-Claro-contesto dedicándole una sonrisa genuina.

Asi los dos empezaron a jugar la verdad de por que naruto quiso jugar con el era por que en sus ojos vio lo que el paso de niño rechazo por ser diferente y el buscaba alguien que lo acepte como es.

Asi pasaron el resto del día jugando cuando estaba atardeciendo así que lo acompaño a su casa que era un pequeño apartamento exelente para que dos persona vivieran.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba abierta en ese momento naruto sintió una presencia hostil dentro del departamento y otra presencia que se hacía débil eso lo alarmó.

-Izuku hay alguien dentro y es malo también siento una presencia pero se está aciendo débil ve con un vecino y pide ayuda-dijo a lo que el peli verde se preocupó por su madre así que solo asintió para salir corriendo con su tía Mizuki quien vivía unas cuadras al frente naruto cuando vio a izuku perderse a la distancia tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

Al entrar vio la casa hecha un desastre platos rotos al igual que la mesa y algunos mueble entró a la cosina topandose con algo que le hizo hervir la sangre pues un sujeto alto de cabello amarillo con un ojo ensangrentado se encontraba sujetando a una señora mediana de cabello verde atado en una colita de caballo alta esta se encontraba ensangrentada y con muchos moretones parecía que apenas se mantenía conciente.

-Valla valla que tenemos aquí una insignificante rata-dijo con arrogancia y molestia en su voz.

La mujer que hacia todo lo posible por no caer inconsciente vio a un niño de la edad de izuku peli rojo ojos azules y un pequeño rombo morado en su frente.

-Co-co-corre y s-s-si ve-vez a mi hi-hijo ll-lle-lavatelo y po-pon-ponlo a sal-salbo-hablo con dificultad por todas sus eridas.

-Ahh así que sigues con vida maldita bueno despidete ya que te matare-dijo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Cubriendo su brazo con lo que parecían fibras musculares intento dar el golpe de gracia solo para que unas cadenas lo detuvieran y sintiera que su quirk ver las cadenas su mirada se poso en el peli rojo que lo veía con furia en sus ojos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucharon sirenas que parecía llegar al escuchar eso el villano intento irse solo para que más cadenas salieran del niño aprisionado al villano dejándolo inmóvil y con su quirk sellado.

En eso policías y héroes entraron a la casa solo para ver a un niño peli rojo al cual le salian cadenas de su espalda lo curioso es que su ropa no se rompió por eso viendo bien se dieron cuanta que el villano era quien dejó en estadode casi muerte a los water hose lo que lo impresionó fue que estaba siendo retenido por las cadenas del chico que estaba al lado de una mujer peli verde que tenían mucha sangre además de verse pálida así que los héroes y policías actuaron poniendo dile unas esposas cancela quirks para que el niño desiciera sus cadenas y los policías se lo llevaron.

Una vez eso los paramédicos entraron y se llevaron a la mujer en una ambulancia.

-Algún familiar de la señora que nos acompañe?-pregunto el paramédico a lo que el peli verde se acercó acompañado del peli rojo.

-Yo soy su hijo-dijo a lo que el paramédico asintió y dejó que subiera-puede venir el? -pregunto mientras señalaba a naruto.

-Claro-contesto para que naruto subiera y se fueran.

Así con todos abordó se fueron rumbo al hospital dejando intrigados tanto a los policías como a los héroes por el quirk del peli rojo ya que el villano que detubo poseía un quirk fuerte como para que simples cadenas lo detuvieran.

Al llegar al hospital la mujer fue llevada a urgencias por sus eridas y condiciones izuku y naruto tuvieron que esperar para obtener respuestas en el pasillo así los minutos se convirtieron en horas asta que un doctor salió.

-Algún familiar de inko midoriya? -pregunto el doctor a lo que izuku y naruto se acercaron.

-Yo soy familiar dígame doctor como esta mi mamá?-pregunto con preocupación la cual creció al ver al doctor mirarlo con ojos tristes.

-Lamentablemente perdió mucha sangre y tenía algunos órganos destruidos por los fuertes golpes hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero en su estado actual no pasará de esta noche-informo a lo que izuku empezo a llorar ya que perdería lo único que le quedaba.

-Podemos verla?-pregunto naruto a lo que el doctor lo vio y solo asintió guiandolos asta la habitación donde se encontraba.

Al entrar izuku corrió al lado de su madre la cual esta despierta pero sentía que su fuerza la abandonaba poco a poco.

-Mamá porfavor no muera porfavor tienes que verme convertirme en el mejor héroe-dijo para empezar a derramar lágrimas.

iz-izuku n-no llo-llores tie-tienes q-que ser fue-fuerte-dijo entre cortado ya que se sentía cada vez más débil.

Izuku al escuchar eso solo pudo llorar más ya que su madre la persona que iluminaba sus días estaba apuntó de morir. Esto era visto con impotencia por el doctor y recovery girl la cual ni su quirk pudo ayudar.

-Dígame le gustaría ver a su hijo cumplir su sueño?-pregunto Naruto llamó la atención de todosa lo que la mujer la cual lo vio.

-S-si me g-gus-gustaria v-ver a m-mi hijo cu-cumplir su s-sueño-dijo viendo al peli rojo que le dio una calidad sonrisa ella pudo ver en sus ojos sentimientos como tristesa,dolor,entendimiento como si el uviera pasado por eso.

-Y tu izuku te gustaría tener a tu madre con tigo-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Izuku solo asiento no confiando en sus palabras teniendo esperanza en que su madre viviría.

-Bien entonces la curare aunque puede que le resulte algo desagradable ya que mi segunda forma de curar no la puedo utilizar por se nueva-dijo intrigado a todos por eso.

Naruto se acercó a la mujer levantándose la manga de su sueter y acercó su brazo a su boca.

-Para que la pueda curar muerda mi brazo con fuerza para sacar sangre y bebala-dijo a lo que todos abrieron los ojos por eso.

La mujer lo vio pensando que era broma pero al ver que no era así asintió y mordió y brazo del peli rojo con toda su fuerza todos veían eso pensando en que era broma se sorprendieron al ver que el color regresaba a la mujer y su estado parecía estar mejorando. Después de unos segundo la mujer alegó su boca del brazo de naruto el cual bajo su manga y se alegó.

-Mamá estas bien? -pregunto izuku esperando que funcionará y que ella estuviera mejor.

-Si amor estoy mejor-dijo para pararse y abrazar a izuku y los dos empezar a derramar lágrimas todo bajo la mirada atonina de los dos doctores y Naruto que vio con melancolía esa ecena.

Después de unos minutos los dos seguían abrazados pero se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de el policía chief y los héroes que vieron al villano. Al ver a la mujer como si nunca uviera pasado nada se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a recovery girl la cual los vio y negó eso los intrigo más ya que ella era la única que conocían que podía hacer algo con el estado de la mujer.

-Lamento la intrucion pero queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas-dijo el ofial chief llamando la atención de todos.

El doctor salió del cuarto dejando a madre e hijo junto a Naruto y recovery girl inko se seco la lágrimas cargo a izuku y asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

Después que el oficial chief llegará a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba inko con izuku y naruto este los llevó a la la estación para un interrogatorio.

Estación de policías cuarto de interrogaciones.

En el cuarto podemos ver al oficial chief junto a el oficial naomasa tsukauchi sentados frente a ellos se encontraban inko izuku y Naruto pero lo curioso y que llamó la atención de todos es que Naruto estaba sentado en el piso en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados después de unos segundos de verlo le restaron importancia.

Así pasaron unas horas de interrogación asia inko e izuku los cuales relataron sus historias pelo lo que llamó la atención es que en las dos historia el peli-rojo los ayudó además que se enteraron que había sido quien curó a inko eso sorprendió no sólo a los oficiales si no también a los héroes que estaban detrás del vidrio que daba a la habitación todos tanto oficiales como héroes posaron su visita en Naruto el cual seguia en posición de loto.

Naruto al sentir todos las miradas posadas en el abrió los ojos para ver que los oficiales lo estaban viendo analíticamente como en busca de una respuesta no ayudaba que pudo sentir sus emociones al igual que los héroes del otro lado de la habitación los cuales tenían mucha curiosidad sobre el peli-rojo también se preguntaban cual sería su quirk o si tenía más de uno.

-Saben me están incomodando con sus miradas y emociones dirigidas asia mi-comento Naruto con incomodidad.

-O lo siento no era nuestra intención incomodarte es que nos llama la atención la forma en como retuviates al villano y como curastes a la señora midoriya-contesto naomasa alo que su compañero oficial asiento.

Naruto solo soltó un largo suspiro ya que no sólo los oficiales y héroes lo veían si no también la familia midoriya.

-Bueno como ustedes ya saben de tuve al villano con mi quirk-dijo sacando sus cadenas a los que oficiales asintieron-bueno estas cadenas se llaman Kongō Fūsa estas cadenas además de ser indestructibles pueden sellar el quirk de una persona si yo lo deseo así dejándolo en desventaja-dijo a lo que toda abrieron los ojos ya que esas cadenas podían detener a cualquiera además de desactivar su quirk.

Izuku e inko miraron con incredulidad lo que decía el peli-rojo pero luego inko recuerdo como detuno al villano y parecía que si quirk desparecio así que solo le quedó creer lo que dijo.

-Bien eso no es algo que vez todos los dias-dijo el oficial chiefasiendo asentir a todos- pero todavía queda el como curastes a la señora midoriya-dijo alo que todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

-Eso también es parte de mi quirk me permite curar a las personas o a mi mismo de cualquier erida tengo dos formas de curar pero la segunda no la domino-dijo mientra levantaba una mano y agua la cubría mientras brillaba en un color verde-azulado-y la otra es que muerdan un parte de mi cuerpo y beba algo de mi sangre pero solo funciona si yo lo deseo-dijo a lo que todos se impresionaron ya que el podía curar a cualquier erida.

-Tengo una duda-dijo naomasa llamando la atención de todos y vio a naruto-ase un momento dijistes que nuestras emociones y miradas te incomodaba a que te refería?-dijo/pregunto a lo que todos voltearon a ver al peli-rojo.

-Eso se debe a que soy sensor puedo sentir la presencia de las personas demás de una habilidad llamada Ojo de la Mente de Kagura (Kagura Shingan/神楽心眼 ) esta habilidad me permite sentir las emociones de los demás además de saber su ubicación-dijo a lo que todos abrieron los ojos por eso ya que el peli-rojo tenía un quirk bastante raro cadenas que sellaban el quirk poder sanar además de esa habilidad sensorial.

Después de unos minutos todos se recuperaron de la impresión que les había dado para seguir con la última parte del interrogatorio así paso una horas y alfin termino.

-Una cosa más naruto-san no cree que sus padres se preocupen por no aver regresado a su casa?-pregunto naomasa solo para ver a Naruto poner una cara de tristeza y melancolia.

-Yo soy huérfano así que no tiene por que preocuoarse-dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa de melancolia asiendo el ambiente tenso y triste.

-Ya veo no era mi intención traer malos recuerdos-dijo naomasa con una voz culpable por eso.

-No importa se que mis padres me amaban y eso me ase feliz-dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Entonces que te pareseria vivir con nosotros?-pregunto inko dandole una sonrisa.

Naruto solo la vio quería decir que mono pero algo le decía que aceptara así que solo asintió en confirmación para después salir de la estación con su nueva familia algo le decía que con ello tendría una vida interesante.

Al dia siguiente.

Naruto acompaño a inko e izuku al centro comercial debido a que inko le dijo que debían comprar ropa para el ya que solo tenía la ropa con la que llegó del limbo también porque ocupaban remplazar todo lo que se rompió ayer por la culpa del villano.

Asi al llegar se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa así pasaron unas horas que para Naruto parecieron años ya que se probo varios conjuntos tanto que perdió la cuenta una vez terminaron tenían varia camisas de diferentes colores pero unas tenía héroes en ellas también tenía seis pantalones de mezclilla y Converses negros de bota con eso listo inko se dirigió a la Caja pero vio que Naruto veía una bufanda grande color negro con bordes naranja opaco.

Naruto vio la bufanda y le recordó a la que su madre tenía pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento por izuku el cual le quería mostras unos juguetes de héroes así que Naruto se fue junto a izuku sin saber que inko fue por la bufanda y pago todo.

Una vez todo pagado se dirigieron a comer algo una vez llegaron al restaurante todos pideiron inko e izuku pidieron katsudon y Naruto unos dangos ya que le recordaron a su figura de hermana anko así comieron felizmente.

-Naruto quiero darte un regalo quiero que lo aceptes como agradecimiento por dejarme estar más tiempo con mi hijo-dijo inko para darle una caja a Naruto el cual la recibió gustosamente.

Cuando Naruto abrió la caja se sorprendió ya que dentro venía la bufanda que vio en la tienda dejando la caja a un lado se para para ir y darle un fuerte abrazo a inko la cual lo regreso una vez se separaron inko tomó la bufanda y la enrrollo en el cuello del peli-rojo soltó unas pequeñas risitas ya que la bufanda le quedaba muy grande pero se le veía feliz.

-Muchas gracias por esto la cuidare y siempre la llevaré con migo-dijo mientras tocaba la bufanda.

Inko e izuku le dieron una sonrisa así los tres procedieron a salir del centro comercial o para dirigirse al pequeño departamento ageno para la madre e hijo naruto se encontraba pensando en como ayudar a su nueva familia ya que sabía que apenas tenían lo justo para mantenerse ellos dos agregándolo a el sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para tener problemas económicos y no quería que pasarán eso por el.

Una tienda llamó su atención era una tienda donde vendían libros vio en el acaparate unos libros sobre ninjas y hay tuvo una idea el sabía todo sobre ese tema y si el escribía su historia como un cuento más talvez conseguiría ganancias y podría ayudar a los gastos además no sonaba tan mal después de todo su mundo tenía cosas increíbles además de todas las aventuras que tuvo.

Así siguieron caminado hasta llegar al Departamento donde viviría con su nueva familia una vez dentro guardo sus cosas y ayudó con todo lo que pudo en la casa el no quería aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

-Naruto el lunes iremos a inscribirte a la escuela-comento inko a lo que Naruto palidesio pero aceptó.

Así paso el fin de semana donde regresaron a comprar las cosas de Naruto para la escuela y los víveres para la despensa.

llegando el lunes inko izuku y Naruto se dirigían así la escuela preescolar en la que estaba izuku el cual iba feliz ya que estaría con su amigo/hermano izuku hiba vestido con el uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa de mangaarga azul con un short color blanco y sus botas rojas inko vestía una camisa azul marino el cual se apegaba a su buenas figura y unos pantalones de mesclilla que abrazaban sus curvas y unos zapatos color negro Naruto vestía una camisa roja junto a unos jeans negros y sus tenis de bota y un bufanda grande color negra con bordes naranjanaranja ademas de llevar su collar debajo de la bufanda.

Una ve llegaron a la escuela izuku se dirijo a su salón mientras Naruto iva con inko a la Oficina del director para poder inscribirloinscribirlo una vez llegaron tocaron la puerta recibiendo un "pase" del otro lado así los dos entraron para luego sentarse frente al Director.

-Buenos días señora Midoriya en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto el directo de forma profesional y calmada.

-Verá director vengo a inscribir a mi hijo naruto-dijo a lo que el director vio al joven sentado con una cara tranquila pero al verlo bien no se parecía en nada a ella o su otro hijo-es adoptado-dijo ya que se dio cuenta como el director veía a Naruto al escuchar eso asintio.

-Bien no es normal aceptar a alguien es estas fechas pero are una excepción esta vez-dijo para para empezar a llenar el registro del joven después de unos minutos solo faltaba el nombre-bien solo faltaría el nombre del joven-dijo a lo que los dos sintieron.

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo a lo que Naruto le dio una sonrisa la cual fue coreespoondida.

-Bien con eso está listo puedes ir a presentarte a tu salon-informo a lo que madre e "hijo" asistieron para pararse y reriraese-a una cosa más joven Uzumaki que es lo que no le gusta?-pregunto extrañando a Naruto por eso-es para prevenir algún accidente o altercado-informo a lo que Naruto asintio.

-Lo que no me gusta es que se burlen de alguien apreciado para mi y que se burlen de mi pelo pero lo que más me molesta es que me llamen tomate-dijo solo que lo último lo dijo sin emociones y ojos fríos que estremecieron al director que los vio.

-Bien eso era toda gracias y tengan buen dia-dijo para ver al la familia salir de la oficina-espero y no pase nada malo con el-penso mientras un escalofrío recorria su cuerpo.

Así inko y naruto procedieron a ir al salón en el que estaría que sería el mismo que izuku lo cual alegro a naruto una vez llegaron al Salón tocaron la puerta cuando se abrió reveló a un señor de 30 años pelo color café robusto ojos negros media 1.79 llevaba una camisa amarilla de manga corta unos pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

-Si que desean?-pregunto el maestro viendo al peli-rojo.

Inko le entregó un papel al maestro el cual al leerlo asintio una vez hecho eso inko se retiró dejando al maestro con naruto.

-Bien cuando te llame pasarás y te presentaras con los demás de acuerdo-pregunto para obtener como respuesta resibió un asentimiento del peli-rojo.

Una vez dicho eso el maestro entró y se paro frente a su clase ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Bien hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero que se unirá a nosotros-dijo asiendo que algunos murmuraran-puesdes pasar y presentarte-dijo a lo que la puerta se abrió revelando a un niño de cabello rojo largo atado en un cola de caballo baja ojos azules cual zafiro vestía una camisa roja junto a unos jeans negros y sus tenis de bota y un bufanda grande color negra con bordes naranjanaranja lo curioso eran sus marcas en los cachetes que más parecían bigotes.

Naruto entró al Salón y se colocó al lado del maestro el cual le dijo que se presentará.

-Hola me llamó Naruto Uzumaki espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo para dar un de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Todas se quedaron mirando al peli-rojo con curiosidad pero un peli-verde lo veía feliz ya que estaría con su amigo/hermano pero un rubio-cenisa lo miraba con odia por la humillación que le dio.

Después de un tiempo dio el timbre para salir a jugar y tomar un descanso algunos jugaban otros solo estaban sentados biendo a los demás otros querían acercarse al peli-rojo pero vieron que este estaba hablando con izuku así que lo dejaron ya que no querían Juntarse con el quirkles así estuvieron una rato asta que el rubio-ceniso se acercó.

-Tu maldito no se me a olvidado lo que hisistes-dijo bakugou generando pequeñas explosiones pero su ira creció más al ver que Naruto lo ignoraba- te estoy hablando-grito con más ira mal contenida.

-Perdón decías algo explision-chan-dijo de forma aburrida y desinteresada.

Eso se ganó algunas risas de los demás pero eso hiso explotar a bakugou en más de un sentido.

-Ahora veras maldito tomate-dijo ganando risa de los demás pero de la nada la temperatura bajo y se dejó sentir un aura de muerte sino homicida.

Buscando la causa de eso se dieron cuenta que el peli-rojo era el causante de eso vieron con miedo como un ahora roja rodeaba a Naruto mientras su pelo rompía la liga de cabello que se separó en nueve mechones y se elevaba bailando en el aire como colas tenía una vena palpitando que parecía explotar en cualquier segundo y un tick en su sega derecha detrás de el pudieron ver como una hermosa mujer de pelo largo rojo ojos morados estaba igual que Naruto eso los asustó pero más a bakugou.

-Yo no soy un tomate-rugio con ira mal contenida se dirigió a bakugou que estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Lo que pasó depués solo se define con la palabra masacre ya que cuando Naruto acabo bakugou estaba más muerto que vivo desde ese día Naruto se ganó el apodo de su madre siendo conocido como el Habanera Sangrienta (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero)


	5. Chapter 5

Time skipe 4 años

En estos cuatro años han pasado muchas cosas como por ejemplo el sobrenombre que se ganó Naruto debía a su temperamento cuando alguien se burlaba del color de su cabello así ganadose el título de su madre (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero) el habanero sangriento debido a las palisas o mejor dicho masacres que ocasionaba todos victimas por burlarse de su cabello rojo.

También después de tres años de empezar a vivir con la familia empeso a escribir su historia como un cuento llamada "la historia de un ninja imcriblememte audas" se pregunta harán como paso pues.

Flash back.

Naruto hiba caminado un poco decepcionado ya que al llegar ala imprenta y decir que quería publicar un libro que el escribió le dijeron que no lo harían ya que tenían mejores libros aras que no podía ser buena si la escribió un niño de siete años así que sin más se fue.

Al pasar al frente de una tienda se dio cuenta que era una donde vendían libros pero por el estado y falta de libros se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho por que quebrara la tienda asi que se que entró si podía convencer al dueño de publicar y vender su libro los dos ganarían.

Al entrar a la tienda vio a un hombre de unos 30 años cabello castaño ojos color ónix era alto de unos 1.78 vestía una camisa de manga corta color verde unos pantalones azul y unos tenis blancos el señor parecía decepcionado y triste ya que perdería su negocio el cual fue dado a el por su padre.

El sonido de la campana en la puerta llamó su atención al hacerlo pudo ver a un niño no más de 7 años peli-rojo atado en una cola de caballo baja ojos color azul zafiro media 1.50 tés clara vestía una camisa blanca junto a unos pantalones color negro junto a unos Temis de bota todo acompañado por una bufanda color negra con bordes naranja la cual le quedaba algo grande loas peculiar eran esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes viendolo bien pudo divisar unas hojas como un borrador de una historia eso llamo su atencion.

-En que lo puedo ayudar?-pregunto con amabilidad aunque una pista de tristesa estaba presente.

-Bueno quería ver si podíamos hacer un trato-contestó mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-Y de que tipo de trato estamos hablando?-pregunto interesando no sabía porque pero algo le decía que ese niño le podía ayudar a no perdes lo que su padre tanto amo.

-Estaría dispuesto a publicar mi libro y venderlo y acepta las ganancias se dividirán en un 50 50-dijo mientras ponía el borrador de su historia sobre el mostrador para que el señor lo leyera.

Viendo el borrador decidió darle una oportunidad así que sin más empezo a leerlo se sorprendió ya que el cuento no sólo era interesante la forma en la que estaba escrita parecía como si realmente pasará, después de leer y terminar el primer capítulo vio el niño el cual le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

-Tengo que admitir que esta historia es increíble, pero me sorprende que tu seas quien la escribió -dijo para regresar sus vista al borrador de la historia y por eres a pensar unos minutos-estabien publicaré tu historia y aremos lo que tu dijistes-dijo para es estirar la mano a lo cual Naruto la estrecho así los dos llegando a un acuerdo.

Cuando el libro salió a la venta empezo lento pero en cosa de un mes las ventas del libro se dispararon llegando a top de ventas en poco tiempo, después de eso sus libros se volvieron famosos y saco más títulos como "Una rosa en el infierno" pero la que más se vendía entre las mujeres era las historia "La princesa guerrera".

Naruto y señor tuvieron grandes ganacias así el señor pudiendo salvar la tienda de su padre en cuanto a Naruto todo el dinero llegaba a la cuenta bancaria de inko la cual al ver la gran cifra de dinero se desmayo.

Al principio inko se negó a aceptar al dinero diciendo que era de el por sus libros pero con solo decir es por todo lo que han hecho por mi y es mi forma de agradecerles no le quedó de otra que aceptar después de un tiempo y por sugerencia de Naruto inko compró un casa lo suficientemente grande para los 3.

Fin flash back.

Naruto por su parte empeso con la práctica de sellos al principio se la hiso difícil pero cuando logró despertar su dojutsu se le facilitó así creando sellos de Seguridad para la casa gusto a sellos de restricción para el entrenamiento.

Tambien sucedió algo que casi rompe el sueño de izuku de no ser por Naruto y su madre que lo ayudaron Perón cambiaron la forma de ver a los héroes tanto para Naruto como izuku.

Flash back.

Izuku y Naruto estaban jugando en el parque apartado de los demás ya sea por que no querían jugar con Izuku o por que reconocían a Naruto debido a que su apodo se esparcio asiendo temerle.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose cuando una explosión ocurrió serca del parque asiendo que todos salgan corriendo, Naruto e Izuku no tuvieron tanta suerte debido a que cuando se hiban a ir un villano intento tomarlos de reen a lo que Naruto hiso una barrera con sus cadenas inoediendo el paso del villano.

-Ya todo está bien por que porque yo estoy aquí -escucharon una voz gruesa viendo bien se dieron cuenta que era el héroe número 1 y símbolo de las paz allí might -esto acaba aquí villano TEXAS SMASSHH-dijo para luego golper al villano y ocasionar una fuerte corriente de aire la cual no afecto a los dos por las cadenas de Naruto.

Cuando todo se calmo Naruto desapaericio sus cadenas a lo que Izuku corrió más rápido que un rayo llegando a donde estaba all might sacando una gota de sudor a Naruto por su comportamiento pero le resto importancia y se acercó también.

-No puedes ser es all might, me puede dar su autógrafo-dijo mientras extendía un cuaderno no ni yo se de donde salió a lo cual all might no vio problema y lo firmo-muchas gracias esto será mi mayor tesoro-dijo mientras así se así varias reverencia sacando una gota más grande a Naruto.

-No tienes por que agradecer Shonen después de todo es el trabajo de un héroe-dijo dando si típica sobre risa.

-All might le puedo hacer una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde ase tiempo y que mejor para contestarla que el número 1? -pregunto alo que Naruto ya sabía cual era.

Pensó que all might le daría recobrar la esperanza a Izuku debido a que simpre que veía un héroes y así la misma pregunta simpre se reía y decía que no el último fue un héroe llamado Eraserhead.

-Claro que si Shonen, si esta dentro de mis posibilidades responderé a tu pregunta-dijo con su sonrisa a lo que Izuku se armó de valor y Naruto prestaba atención.

-Usted cree que alguien sin quirk pueda a llegar ser un gran héroe como tu? - pregunto a lo que all might borro su sonrisa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto.

-No, lo siento todo pero sin un quirk no puedes ser un héroe, puedes ser un oficial de policía sin quieres ayudar pero no puedes ser un héroe - dijo destrozando la poca fe que le quedaba a Izuku el cual se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Naruto se concentro y pudo sentir que Izuku hiba directo a su casa así que solo soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a all might el cual también estaba viendo por donde se fue el peli-verde luego all might poso su visita en Naruto el cual lo veia.

-Que sucede Shonen también quieres un auto... -dijo siendo interrumpido por unas cadenas que lo apresaron y sentía que perdía su quirk viendo las cadenas se dio cuenta que el peli-rojo era el causante- Shonen me podría solt... - no pudo continuar por que las cadenas se apretaron más y perdió su transformación cosa que lo alarmo.

Viendo al peli-rojo vio algo que lo hiso estremeserse pues sus ojos parecía cadentes de vida un azul tan frío como el hielo sin pisca de luz.

-Así que esa es tu verdadera forma - dijo con una voz plana sin emociones tensando al héroe -tu eres igual a los demas héroe solo una mierda más no eres el símbolo de la paz solo eres otro idiota con traje colorido -dijo viendo a los ojos del héroe- saves que acabas de hacer dime lo sabes? -pregunta todo con ira mientras apretaban más las cadenas all might solo pudo negar con algo de dolor- acabas de romper las esperanzas de un niño el cual te veía como su idolo, el simpre que veía a un héroe hacia la misma pregunta y los héroes solo se reían de el y tu el gran símbolo de la paz haces lo mismo -dijo para soltar a all might el cual callo respirando con pesadez - ahora que escucho eso de ti are algo que ustedes no hicieron darle esperanza lo entrenar y volveré un mejor héroe que todos ustedes mejor que tu vil villano-dijo para retirarse dejando a all might sin palabras.

Fin flash back.

Después de ese día Naruto e inko hicieron todo lo posible por animarlo después de 1 semana Naruto logró hacer que Izuku se animará y le dijo que los dos entregarían para volver es verdaderos héroes.

Otra cosa a destacar es el quirk de izuku el cual aparecía gracias a cierta diosa de la Luna que al ver lo noble del corazón del peli-verde decidió darle un regalo espicial y mejorar algo al quirk de Naruto pero como fue que pasó esto pues.

Flash back.

Una noche tranquila en la residencia Midoriya/Uzumaki era paz todos estaba tranquilamemte dormidos pero cierto par de niños tenía un sueño un tanto peculiar.

En el sueño de Naruto/Izuku

Se podía aprecia una apreciar una hermosa pradera en medio de ella se encontraba Naruto e izuku los cuales estaba consternados por que los dos estuvieran en ese lugar.

-Que bueno que están aquí-dijo una extraña voz la cual ni ganó reconoció.

En ese momento un destello de los los segó por unos momentos después de unos segundos el destello se redujo asta apagarse dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de tés clara ojos color miel cabello color negro pechos Copa DD un redondo trasero en forma de corazón llevaba puesto un kimono que solo resaltaba su belleza.

Los dos al ver a tan hermosa mujer no pudieron evitar sonrojarse cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la diosa la cual dio una bella sonrisa.

-No es por ser grosero ni mal educado pero quien es usted? -pregunta Naruto aunque pudo sentir que el aura que desprendía la mujer era divina.

-O donde están mis modales dejen presentarme yo soy tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna-se presentó asiendo dos que los ojos de Naruto e izuku se abrieran en shock por tener una deidad ante ellos inmediatamente los dos de inclinaron ante ella en señal de respeto.

-A que debemos su visita tsukuyomi-sama?-pregunto Naruto con respeto a lo que Izuku solo asintió en confirmación.

-Bueno verán desde ase un tiempo e estado biendo la vida del pequeño izuku-dijo a lo que el peli-verde se sonrojoy sorprendió por saber que una deidad lo veia-pero fue una sorpresa que kami-sama te diera la oportunidad de vivir aqui Naruto-dijo a lo que naruto no supo que contestar-pero no vine solo a hablar vine a darles unos regalos-dijo a lo que Naruto e izuku la vieron en estado de shock.

-Y que regalos serían esos tsukuyomi-sama-pregunto esta vez izuku algo recuperado.

-Buenos a ti izuku por tu noble corazón y alma pura te daré el quirk que tendrías que tener piroquinesis que es la habilidad de crear y controlar el fuego solo que tu fuego será más caliente siendo de color verde también podrás moldearlo para crear armas-dijo a lo que izuku no puedo aguantar y empezo a soltar lágrimas de felicidad ahora podría cumplir su sueño de volverse un héroe.

-Y para ti Naruto tendrás la misma habilidad de crear armas con tu poder de agua-dijo alo que Naruto asintió sintiéndose feliz por fue "hermano".

-Muchas gracias tsukuyomi-sama dijeron los 2 al unísono alo que la diosa asintió dándoles una sonrisa para empezar a desaparecer.

En la mañana

Izuku y Naruto se despertaron y bajaron a la salan cuando llegaron vieron a inko en la cosina o preparando el desayuno.

-Oye izuku ayer no tuvistes un sueño dendo la diosa de la Luna nos daba unos regalos o si? -pregunto a lo que el peli-verde abrió los ojos en shock.

-Tu también entonces no fue un sueño?-pregunto a lo que Naruto creo agua del ambiente y lo transformó en una katana.

-Mmm, parece que no fue un sueño -dijo viendo la espada en su mano a lo que izuku intento lo mismo y para su sorpresa fuego verde salió de sus manos tomando la forma de otra katana.

-Yo yo tengo tengo un Quirk -dijo para gritar la última parte alo que inko salió de la cosina preocupada por el grito de Izuku.

Cuando llegó donde estaban sus hijos pudo ver a Naruto crenado armas de agua pero se sorprendió a ver a Izuku asiendo dos lo mismo pero con fuego verde.

-Izuku tienes tu tienes un quirk-dijo para que izuku extinguiera el fuego y salió corriendo a abrazarla la cual devolvió el abrazo.

Fin flash back.

Depués de ese día tanto izuku como Naruto empezaron a entrenar primero empezaron con algo leve 50 abdominales, sentadillas, flexiones y correr 50 vueltas a la cuadra.y conforme pasaron los meses subieron el ritmo ahora los por portaban sellos de restriccion junto a pesas en los tobillos muñecas y torso cargando 100 kilos cada uno.

Después de un tiempo de que Izuku obtuviera su quirk y que todos se enteraran de intentaron burlar diciendo que era de seguro su quirk era débil o tonto pero con lo que no contaron fue que la personalidad de Naruto se le pego asiendolo tener poca pasienda y aquellos que se burlaron del el terminaron masacrados por el peli-verde ganado se el nombre de el demonio esmeralda(エメラルドデーモンEmerarudodēmon)

por su dominio sobre el fuego y su color.


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip 7 años.

En el transcuerso de estos 7 años naruto e izuku seguian con su regimen de entrenamiemto con sus pesas junto a los sellos de restricción no solo eso si no que conforme pasaba el tiempo el peso de las pesas se imcrementaba pero no solo se dedicaron a entrenar su cuerpo si no que también entrenaban su quirk llegando a poder usarlo sin llegar a cansarse tan rápido.

Naruto por su parte practicaba el fuinjutsu para poder crear sellos mas complejos sin la necesidad de su dojutsu,tambien practicaba la forma de curar a alguien sin tener que usar la mordida que cura ya que usarla conlleva un gasto increible de de energia dandose cuenta que solo pude utilizarla una vez al dia sin repercusión,estubo entrenado con su dojutsu en peleas que tenia contra izuku,ademas de practicar crando diferentes objetos/armas con su quirk de agua,encuanto sus libros se volvieron reconocidos no sólo en Japón simpre que salía un nuevo volumen se agotaban muchas empresas mandaron contratos operó todas fueron rechazadas naruto solo tenía un socio aquel hombre dueño de un librería que confío en el.

Por su parte izuku siguio con su entrenamiento estando a la par de naruto en velocidad, agilidad gracias a las pesas y sellos de restricción también empezo a entrenar el manejo de las armas además de practicar con su fuego haciendo diferentes objetos/armas.

En la escuela se hicieron cierta reputación además de miedo de parte de varios de sus compañeros debido al temperamento que poseía sus sobrenombre se esparcieron no sólo en su escuela si no en varias más donde se decía que dos chicos podían máscarar una escuela completa si alguien se burlaba de ellos uno por insultar su pelo y otro porburlarse de lo valioso para el tanto que solo escuchar los nombres Akai Chishio no Habanero y Emerarudodēmon provocaba pánico a más de uno.

Tiempo actual.

Residencia midoriya/Uzumaki.

Patio trasero.

En estos momentos se puede ver a dos adolescentes en mitad de un sparring a alta velocidad tanto que solo podían verse borrones al separarse se podía apreciar mejor la apariencia de los 2 adolescentes.

A la derecha se encontraba un joven de 16 años estatura de 1.78 pelo largo rojo desordenado atado en Oña cola de caballo baja dos mechones caían de cada lado de su cara llevaba puesta una camisa con pesas ariba de esta lleva una camisa de tirantes color negro lleva un pantalón deportivo color rojo debajo de este unas tobilleras con pesas y estaba descalzo su nombre Uzumaki Naruto.

A la izquierda se encontraba un joven de 16 años estatura de 1.74 pelo verde con mechones negros ondulado llevaba una camisa con pesas arriba de ella un camisa de tirantes verde junto a un pantalón deportivo debajo de el una tobilleras con estas al igual que naruto ese estaba descalso su nombre Midoriya Izuku.

-Muy bien izuku has mejorado en estos años en los que hemos entrenado-dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que pasaron despues de la visita de la diosa de la Luna.

Después de la visita de la diosa tsukuyomi naruto decidio empezar a entrenar a izuku en los ámbitos Shinobis, izuku al saber que naruto lo entrenaría se puso feliz no solo por saber que ahora tenía la posibilidad de ser un héroe si no por que su "hermano" lo entrenaría. Al inicio del entrenamiento a izuku le parecía más una tortura ya que siempre que terminaban terminaba muy adolorido del cuerpo pero eso no lo frenaría ya que se prometió a si mismo ser un verdadero héroe no como los que solo lo hacían por fama y dinero.

Con el paso del tiempo izuku y naruto fueron mejorando su entrenamiento era riguroso sumándole que llevan pesas y sellos de restricción hacían que moverse fuera un verdadero desafío, así pasaron los años en los que naruto instruyo a izuku en el sigilo y el espionaje también lo volvio maestro en el engaño y armas además sin que se diera cuenta le enseño "ataques" de fuego que realmente eran los jutsu katon que el conocía y había visto durante su vida en el mundo Shinobi.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy debemos prepararnos para ir a la escuela-dijo mientras emprendía camino a casa.

-¡Hai! naruto-sensei-contestó haciendo lo mismo que el peli-rojo.

Otra cosa que cambio en izuku fue que solo a naruto lo llamaba sensei a los demás maestros solo los llama por su nombre ya que a ojos del peli-verde naruto es el único que merece ser llamado así siendo el y su madre los únicos en apoyarlo y no darle la espalda.

Al entrar a la casa le llegó un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cacina guiados por el olor llegaron a la cocina para ver a inko preparando el desayuno felizmente ya que desde hace tiempo no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero gracias a naruto además de que mejora al saber que su hijo poseía un quirk supuso que el doctor se equívoco y solo tenía retraso de quirk.

Tanto naruto como izuku al ver a su madre feliz solo pudieron sonreír ya que desde ya hace unos años su vida había mejorado recordando que tenían clases los dos procedieron a ir a sus habitaciones para poder bañarse y preparar sus cosas.

Una vez terminaron de arreglarse bajaron para ver la mesa con el desayuno listo e inko sentada esperandolos. Cuando inko los vio bajar no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ellos.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar que si no se enfriada y se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela-dijo a sus dos hijos los cuales asistieron para ponerse a desayunar.

El desayuno paso tranquilo con pláticas alefrese y una que otra risa, naruto solo pudo ver a su nueva familia y sonreir, una vez terminaron como era ya costumbre naruto se puso su collar y su bufanda ahora no le quedaba tan grande además para evitar que se dañara le colocó sellos de reparación y resistencia para conservar su segunda mayor posesión.

Ya con todo listo emprendieron camino para llegar a la escuelaescuela, el camino era tranquilo los dos hablaban de trivialidades como del nuevo entrenamiento en eso ven que hay una multitud así que por curiosidad se acercaron para ver.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver a un héroe luchando contra un villano los dos lo reconocieron como kamui woods el cual más parecía que le importaba su imagen cuando parecía que lo hiba a derrotar llegó una nueva heroína que se hacía llamar Mt. Lady los dos solo negaron y procedieron a irse.

-Al parecer hay otra heroína que solo lo es por dinero y fama- penso izuku viendo de reojo a Mt. Lady.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela tomaron rumbo a sus salón cuando algunos alumnos los veían se apartaban o desviaban la mirada ya que no querían ser la siguiente víctima de ellos así fue hasta llegar a su salón.

Time sckip hora final de clases.

-Muy bien alumnos este es su último año así que todos tienes que tomar una decisión importante y es a que se dedicarán así que les traje esos folletos-dijo mientras la clase prestaba atención bueno casi toda ya que naruto estaba practicando sus sellos,izuku pensaba en su nuevo entrenamiento y otro veía a la clase como seres inferiores a el-pero que estoy diciendo todos ustedes quieren ser héroes-dijo mientras aventaba los folletos y la clase mostraba sus quirks excepto tres-muy bien todos tiene quiks increíbles pero recuerden que esta prohibido usarlos el el salón-dijo a lo que todos se calmaron.

-Sensei me meta al mismo costal que estos extras soy el único de esta salón de mierda que será un héroe y superará a all might -dijo bakugou mientras se paraba sobre el pupitre y veía a todos con superioridad ganando gritos de enojon de los demás-caliente malditos extras-dijo mientras probocaba explosiones en sus palmas.

-O joven bakugou ahora que lo dice usted presentará los exámenes de admisión en yuei si no me equivoco-dijo a lo que bakugou sonrió con arrogancia y sus compañeros emepesaron a murmurar- ahora que lo dice el joven Uzumaki y Midoriya también presentaran los exámenes en yuei-dijo a lo que bakugou se quedó tieso por eso y los demás no dijeron nada por miedo.

Bakugou y toda la clase voltearon para ver a los dos "hermanos" solo para verlos hablando ignorando a todos. Bakugou sabía que si decía algo terminaría mal pero que unos "inútiles" según el se metian en su camino eso lo hiso hacer una pendejada.

-Ustedes malditos extras -grito dirigiéndose a naruto e izuku los cuales lo ignoraron-les estoy hablando maldito tomate y maldito deku-dijo a lo que todos tanto alumnos como maestro se pusieron pálidos, fue en ese momento que el ambientó se empezó a poner frío fue cuando bakugou se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se aterro.

A naruto lo rodeó un aura roja mientras su cabello se dividía en nueve mechones que se movían como colas una vena en la parte izquierda de su cabeza que parecía que hiba a explotar una sonrisa forzada y ojos brillaron en un azul eléctrico un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha todo acompañado de una oleada de (殺気, Sakki) intension asesino.

El (殺気, Sakki) intension asesino se sintió en toda la escuela y todos se asustaron por eso ya que sabían quien era el responsable de ello pues habia entrado en modo Akai Chishio no Habanero todos conocían bien ese modo pues cuando se ponía así nada lo paraba y sabían que masacraria a todo aquel que se ponega al frente de el.

Izuku por su parte se controló ya que de los dos el era el que tenía más autocontrol pero aún así no hiba a interferir pues aprendió a la mala que nada podía detener a naruto así que solo se paro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Creo que alguien quiere pasar un mal rato -dijo con su voz sin emociona más que el ira y sed de sangre.

Después de eso todos escucharon los gritos de bakugou mandando un escalofrío a la espalda de todos esto duro por 10 minutos que para todos más a bakugou le pareció una eternidad hubiera seguido la masacre pero se escucho el timbre dando a entender a toda que las clases acabaron, naruto solo dejó a bakugou tirado y agarro sus cosas para retirarse junto a Izuku que era el menos afectado todos los demás seguian aterrados y más de uno juro ver su muerte.

Time sckip 20 minutos.

Después de naruto haber masacrado a bakugou podemos ver a nuestros prontas caminado miembros tras discutían que hacer en estos 10 meses para entrenar.

-Entonces naruto-sensei que entrenamiento haremos estos diez meses?-pregunto viendo a su sensei/hermano que se llevó una mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando mientras pasaban por debajo de un puente.

-Si de hecho tengo...-fue interrumpido al ver como de la alcantarilla salía un ser parecido a baba.

-O pero miran al parecer mi suerte esta cambiando- dijo el hombre baba mientras veía a naruto e izuku los cuales se pusieron en guerdia- ahora, quien sera el afortunado en prestarme su cuerpo?-pregunto a lo que ambos se prepararon para cual quier cosa.

En eso la baba se lanza contra izuku el cual al percatarse de eso se coloca en pose de pelea el villano no le toma importancia a esto y lanza un derechazo a lo cual izuku crea un escudo de fuego en su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha crea una katana con la cual lanza un tajo creando un mar de llamas verdes, el cual el villano no tuvo timpo de reaccionar recibiendo el ataque de llenolleno alzando una nube de humo al despojarse de ve al villano esparcido por varias secciones del puente.

-Bien hecho izuku se nota que has mejorado mucho ade...-felicito solo pora ver la tropa de la alcantarilla salir volando poniendo alerta a izuku pero Naruto se relajo al sentir que no era hostil- relájate izuku no es una persona hostil-dijo a lo que izuku asintió y se relajo.

-¡ Ya todo está bien por que por que yo estoy aquí! -escucharon solo para ver como de la alcantarilla salía un rubio musculoso con una sonrisa.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que era el héroe número 1 y símbolo de la paz all might eso hiso que tanto Naruto como izuku opusieran una cara neutra. All Might empezó a buscar al villano que estaba persiguiendo solo para ver a dos adolecentes y partes del villano esparsidos.

-Disculpen shonens usted detuvieron al villano?-pregunto a lo que Naruto apuntó a izuku el cual solo lo veia- bueno eso es increíble -dijo mientras empezaba a meter al villano en una botellabotella.

Una vez que metió a todo el villano en la botella quería agradecer a los dos jóvenes solo para que se diera cuenta que ya no se encontraban , sin más que hacer dio un brinco sin darse cuenta que se le había caído la botella con el villano, después de unos segundos aterrizó en el techo de un edificio para que en pesará a desprender humo de su cuerpo deja dos ver a un rubio demacrado.

-Que bueno que termine antes de que se me acabará el tiempo-dijo mientra veía la dirección en la que se encontró con los jovenes-por que me parecían familiares esos dos?-dijo intentando recordar de donde se les hacia familiar.

Despoues de unos segundos intentado recordar se encogio de hombros y le resto importancia para llevar al villano a la comisaría tocando su bolsa del pantalón se dio cuenta que ya no traía la botella.

-Demonios donde- pensó solo para ver una explicación a lo legos miembros tras emprendía camino a la escena.

Momentos antes.

Cuando all might brinco sin ques e diera cuenta la botella callo de su bolsillo callendo en un callejón por donde pasaba un grupo de estudiantes.

-Seguro que estas bien bakugou? -pregunta o un extra al peli-cenisa que tenía gasas en la cara y una que otra venda por todo su cuerpo.

-Ahh, aque te refieres maldito? -pregunto viendo al extra que solo trago duro.

-A lo que se refiere es que nadie sale bien parada de las masacres que da el Akai Chishio no Habanero- dijo a lo que a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Bakugou no dijo nada solo exploto una botella que estaba tirada sin saber liberando al villano el cual tomó desprevenido a bakugou e intentaba tomar control de su cuerpo.

Tiempo actual.

Podemos ver a nuestros prontas caminado endirecciona su casa solo para escuchar una explosión a lo cual los dos se vieron solo para asentir y tomar rumbo a donde se escuchaba el desorden.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que había civiles viendo lo que ocurría mientras los héroes intentaban detener al villano.

\- Que esta pasando?-pregunto Naruto a un civil que lo vio.

-Al parecer un villano tomó tiene a un reen-contestó a lo que Naruto asintió.

Izuku que escucho la conversación se preguntaba que estaban haciendo los héroes y por que no hacían nada, cuando poso su vista al frente se dio cuenta que la heroína de la mañana era la única que intentaba ayudar al reen mientras los demás solo la veían.

-Al parecer me equivoque ella si es una verdadera heroína-penso para ver como salvó a un niño pero vio como un pedazo de concreto salía volando rumbo a ella.

Todos vieron el escombro que salió en dirección de la heroína ye niño, Mt. Lady al darse cuenta ta de eso cubrio al pequeño con su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto que nuca llegó curiosa abrió los ojos solo para ver a un joven peli verde con un escudo le pareció curioso que el escudo estuviera hecho de fuego.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras veía a la heroína la cual agradecía traer su máscara ya que así nadie veía su sonrojo.

La heroína solo pudo asentir mientras cargaba al niño y se dirigía a los demás héroes y civiles que se sorprendieron por que nunca vieron que se moviera el peli-verde.

-¡Tu otra vez maldito!-grito el villano avienta dos al peli-verde que lo derroto- ahora no podrás con migo ya que tengo a alguien con un quirk increíble-dijo intentando lanzar una explosión solo paradarse cuenta que ya no tenía al reen.

-O perdón buscabas esto-escucharon todos solo para ver a un peli-rojo cargando a un bakugou desmallado por la falta de oxígeno.

Eso sorprendió a más de uno ya que nunca vieron el momento en el que tomó al reen y ponerse a lado de Mt. Lady la cual no sabía que decir.

-mmm, izuku me harías el favor-dijo viendo a su hermano que asintió.

Todos estaba expectante que aria solo o para ver que desapareció y apareció frente al villano un una espada hecha de fuego dando un tajo liberando un mar de llamas la cual denuevo el villano no pudo cubrirse recibiendo el ataque de lleno esparciendolo por todas partes.

Ante eso todos han rieron los ojos en estado de shock por lo fácil con lo que terminó con el villanovillano, desaciendo la espada tomó rumbo a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Cuando llegó con Naruto los dos procedieron a irse pero Mt. Lady lodetuvo y le agradeció el averla salvado recibiendo un asentimiento del peli-verde para irse mientras ignoraban los regalos de los demás "héroes".

Time skip

Podemos ver a Naruto e izuku hablando ya que Naruto le estaba diciendo de su nuevo entrenamiento en cual consistía en limpiar una playa sin el uso de sus quirk mientras aumentaban el peso de sus pesas junto a los sellos de restricción.

-¡Yo estoy llegando como...puagg-dijo all might solo para escupir sangre mientras revelaba sus verdadera forma.

Tanto a Naruto e izuku les callo una gota por eso mientras veían la verdadera forma de all might así empezó a contarles de su accidente y su quirk mientras Naruto e izuku se sorprendian por eso.

-Y dime joven midoriya sería mi sucesor y siguiente símbolo de la paz - dijo mientras veía a izuku debido que Naruto no parecía querer serlo.

-No-dijo tomando desprevenido al símbolo de la paz.


	7. Chapter 7

-Dime midoriya-shonen serias mi sucesor y siguiente símbolo de la paz?-pregunto mientras extendía su mano y daba su típica sonrisa.

-No-contestó secamente mientras lo veía.

All might al escuchar eso se sorprendió pues que alguien rechazara la oportunidad de ser su sucesor era raro pero viendolo a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo veía con algo de enojo eso lo intrigó además de que por alguna razón se le hacia que ya lo conocía más no recordaba de donde.

-Bi-bien no me esperaba eso pero es tu decisión después de todo shonen-dijo mientras intentaba recordar de donde se le hacia conocido-disculpa que lo pregunte shonen pero ya nos emos visto en algún lado?-pregunto sin poder recordar de donde lo conocía pero algo le decía que la respuesta no sería nada grata.

Izuku ante la pregunta solo pudo suspirar ver al símbolo de la paz le traía recuerdo muchos buenos en su mayoría pero había un recuerdo que fue el que más lo afecto *no, no creo que puedas ser un héroe sin quirk* esas palabras lo habían destrozado de no ser por su madre y su "hermano" pero eso ya no importa ya tenía un quirk gracias a la diosa de la Luna tsukuyomi-sama.

-Contestaré su pregunta con otra pregunta-dijo a lo que all might prestó atención-puedo ser un héroes sin quirk?-dijo a lo que all might recordó aquel niño en el parque que le pregunto lo mismo y lo que dijo.

En ese momento all might recordó al chico peli-rojo, cuando lo volteo a ver un escalofrío paso por toda su espina dorsal ya que al verlo a los ojos pudo ver que no había ninguna emoción era un azul frío también recordó las cadenas que lo habían retenido y no pudo evitar precuparse si de niño lo pudo detener ahora que podría hacer.

Despues de eso all might se despidio mientras que izuku fue a donde se encontraba naruto, así los dos precedieron a retomar rumbo hacia su casa.

-Naruto-sensei no me has dicho como será nuestro siguiente entrenamiento-dijo mientras veía al peli-rojo.

Al escuchar esa pregunta se llevó una mano al menton en señal de estar pensado, mientras el peli-verde lo veía Naruto estuvo así durante unos minutos mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

-Así ya me acorde-dijo mientras daba una sonrisa-no muy lejos de casa ahí una playa repleta de basura tu y yo la limpiaremos-explicó a lo que izuku asintió en comprensión- pero la limpiaremos sin usar nuestros quirk mientras tenemos sellos de gravedad y restricción-dijo a lo que izuku solo suspiro esto sería lo más pesado que an hecho en todo el tiempo que llevan entrenando.

-Esta bien limpiaremos la playa antes de los exámenes de yuei-dijo miembros tras levantaba el puño en el aire sacando una sonrisa a naruto.

Asi los dos hermanos siguieron caminando rumbo a su casa mientras repasaban el plan de entrenamiento.

Residencia midoriya-uzumaki.

Cuando llegaron a la casa pudieron ver a su madre preparando la comida mientras tarareaba una melodía y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola oka-san-dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Al escuchar eso inko volteo a ver a los dueños de las voces al ver sus hijos su sonrisa y como no hacerlo pues ellos eran su más grande orgullo.

-bienvenidos amores-dijo dando una sonrisa maternal- que bueno que llegaron ya casi esta la comida así que vayan a cambiarse mientras yo preparó la mesa -dijo a lo que izuku y Naruto asistieron para tomar rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos.

Después de unos minutos tanto naruto como izuku naruto traía puesta una camisa blanca de tirante gusto a un short negro,izuku por su parte traía una camisa manga corta verde junto un short blanco con partes azules.

Despues de comer izuku se quedó platicando con su madre en la Sala mientras naruto se fue a su cuarto que también era su oficina donde escribía sus historias/novelas ligerasligeras, en una esquina del cuarto tenía un estante lleno con los volúmenes de sus historia/novelas ligeras.

Una vez naruto estuvo en sus escritorio procedió a escribir el nuevo volumen de una de sus novelas más famosas entre mujeres "una Rosa bajo la lluvia" esa novela era la segunda más amada entre el público femenino incluso su madre la leía.

A la mañana siguiente.

Podemos ver al par de hermanos cominando rumbo a la playa llena de basura el camino era algo incómodo pues la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí y posaba reconocía al par de hermanos que derrotaron al villano.

-Esto es incómodo-murmura izuku siendo Naruto el único que lo escucho el cual asintió en acuerdo.

-Apresuremonos antes que nos intenten violar-dijo miembros tras veía las miradas "disimuladas" que les daban las mujeres y jóvenes.

Así los dos apresuraron el paso para poder llegar a su destino después de caminar por un minutos más porfin llegaron la playa que estaba repleta de basura siendo su mayoría cosas de metal, una camioneta, una caja fuerte.

-Bien izuku esto es lo que haremos -dijo llamando la atención de su hermano que estaba viendo toda la playa- cada quien limpiará la mitad de la playa mientras tenemos sellos de gravedad de 250 kg tanto en piernas como en los brazos mientras tenemos los sellos de restricción al 70% y sin usar nuestros quirks -dijo/explico a lo un escalofrío recorrió por toda su espalda.

Si cuando empezó a entrenar con Naruto los consideran un infierno esto sería una combinación del purgatorio el cositos y el infierno todo junto, estaba pensado seriamente si su sueño realmente era ser héroe suspirando se acercó al peli-rojo para que activará los sellos y poder empezar con su entrenamiento.

Sin que se dieran cuenta una figura veía el peli-rojo con un pequeño sonrojo en su simpre estoico rostro viéndola bien se podía apreciar que era una muchacha de piel clara, ojos grandes y azules, tiene el cabello oscuro cortado a la altura del hombro, su cuerpo es delgado y bastante atlético esta joven no era otra que Yui Kodai.

Ella regresaba a su casa despué de ir a comprar el nuevo volumen de la novela ligera "Rosa bajo la lluvia" cuando decidió pasar por la playa que solía visitar cuando era niña con sus padre pero se empezó a llenar de basura,tenía la esperanza que algún héroe la limpiará pero al pasar de los años vio que nadie lo haría fue en ese momento que vio a dos jóvenes un peli-verde pero cuando su visita se poso en el peli-rojo su rostro ganó un sonrojo y su corazón empezo a latir rápidamente.

Viéndolas bien pudo verlo cabello rojo largo atado una cola de caballo baja llegando a la mitad de su espalda ojos color azul zafiro que contrastan con su piel blanco sin tirar a lo palido en sus chatea tenía lo que parecían unos bigotes 3 por cada mejilla un pequeña rombo morado adornaba su frente de 1.78,lleva puesta una camisa blanca con un remolino rojo en la espalda junto a un short blanco y unos tenis negros con blanco y su inseparable bufanda negra con bordes naranjas.

Por alguna razón se le hacia conocido el chico peli-rojo pero no recordaba de donde no fue hasta que poso su visita en el libro y algo llegó a su mente rápidamente lo abrió y mostro la última página donde venía el nombre y la foto del escritor que lo vio era el mismo solo que en el nombre del autor solo decía Uzumaki.

-Disculpa te encuentras bien?- escucho a una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Al levantar la vista su sonrojo aumentó más puesto que aquel joven peli-rojo esta al frente de ella no podía articular una sola palabra y no sabía porque ella nunca se había comportado así con otros jóvenes pero el la hacia sentir diferente no ayudaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Te encuentras bien? no quieres que llame a una ambulancia? -pregunto de nuevo Naruto estaba vez algo preocupado que la chica tuviera algo y por eso no contestará.

-Ah, a si me encuentro bien es solo que estaba pasando por aquí y los vi a ti y al peli-verde así que me acerque para ver quienes eran pero tu rostro me resuelto familiar y me perdí en mis pensamientos-dijo mientras intentaba no tartamudear y calmaba su sonrojo ahora siendo unas pequeñas manchas Rosas en sus mejillas.

Naruto por su parte se perdió en aquellos ojos color azul no sabía por que pero algo de ella despertaba un sentimiento en el, lo comparó con lo que sentía por sakura de niño y era igual con la diferencia que ahora era 10 veces más fuerte ademas se maravilló al escuchar la voz de la joven, fue traído a la tierra por la voz de la joven.

-Y tu estas bien? -pregunto ya que vio que Naruto se quedó quito sin decir nada.

-Eh, a si me encuentro bien -dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con el dedo.

Después de eso ambos calleron en un silencio incómodo ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y por alguna razón sus corazónes no dejaban de latir rápidamente, Yui después de unos segundos recordó que el peli-rojo parada al frente suya era el escritor de su novela favorita.

-Disculpa -dijo llamando la atención de Naruto y rompiendo en incómodo silencio.

-Si, que pasa? Necesitas algo? -pregunto mientras veía denuevo los ojos azules de la chica.

-Quería saber si tu eres el autor de esto? -pregunto mientras levantaba un poco el libro que tenía en las manos.

Naruto al ver el libro lo reconoció y se sorprendió no esperaba que la chica leyera su novela, si era un hecho que la mayoría de sus novelas eran leídas por mujeres no esperaba que jóvenes también la leyeran.

-Ah, si yo soy el escritor de esa novela -dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa zorruna- no esperaba que alguien tan joven leyera mis novelas -dijo con cierta impresión en su voz.

Yui al confirmar que el que estaba al frente de ella era el autor de la novela no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro ya que uno de sus sueños de había cumplido.

-Etto si no es mucho perdió me daría tu autógrafo -dijo mientras extendía su libro con una pluma en ella.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces después de unos segundo no le vio problema asi que tomó el libro y pluma para posteriormente abrir el libro y ponerlo la contra portada donde estaba apuntó de hacer una dedicatoria a la chica no fue hasta ese momento que la realidad le pego no sabía su nombre.

-Esto, si no es mucha molestia me dirías tu nombre? -pregunto a lo que Yui se extraño por eso pero recordo que no se habían presentado.

-Ah si perdona mi falta de educación mi nombre es Yui Kodai -dijo miembros tras hacia una pequeña inclinación.

-No te preocupes también tengo la culpa por no presentarme o preguntar por tu nombre -dijo miembros tras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza- a cierto me presentó me llamó Uzumaki Naruto -dijo mientras imitaba la acción de Yui y se inclinaba.

Después de eso Naruto firmó el libro de Yui y apuntaba su número sin que se diera cuenta para luego entregarle el libro, después de eso hablaron unos minutos más hasta que Yui tuvo que retirarse ya que se le hacia tarde para salir con unas vez Yui se fue Naruto regreso a donde estaba izuku cuando llegó lo vio intentando mover una caja fuerte.

-Esto es dificil si no tuviera los sellos de restricción y peso -dijo mientras decistia de mover la caja y se sentaba.

-Recuerda izuku no nesecitas que sea fácil solo que sea posible -dijo mientras se acercaba a izuku.

time skip 10 meses.

En el transcurso de estos diez meses izuku y Naruto se dedicaron a limpiar la playa la cual pudieron terminar de limpiar tres meses antes de los exámenes de ingreso a yuei al principio era algo que los dejaba agotados por los sellos que tenían puestos tambien se dedicaron a entrenar su cuerpo de otras formas para antes de regresar a la casa meditaban una hora eso a consejo de Naruto para relajar el cuerpo.

Con los tres meses que les sobraba decidieron emplearlos para poder crear nuevas técnicas y entrenar sus quirk, por una parte izuku estrenaba para mejorar en control en sus llamas y que la creación de armas fuera más rápida aparte de perfeccionar el arte de la espada, por su parte Naruto entrenaba con sus cadenas para acostumbrarse a una reacción rápida aparte de entrenar con su dojutsu en la parte de sellos se le facilitaba más ya que por su sangre Uzumaki crear sellos era como un juego de niñosniños con su quirk de agua niñera problema pues recordaba la mayoría de justsus estilo suiton pero también creo sus propias técnicas.

Otra cosa que pasó fue que Naruto y Yui entablaron una amistad, simpre que podían se reunian ya sea en el parque o una cafetería que le gustaba a Yui sin que los dos lo supieran una pequeña llama de amor florecía entre los dos.

Actualmente.

Podemos ver a nuestros protagonistas con el uniforme de su escuela caminado en dirección a la Academia de héroes yuei, una vez llegaron a la entrada pudieron apreciar a otros jóvenes que venían a dar el examen de ingreso unos se veían nerviosos y otros confiados.

-Alfin estamos aquí -dijo Naruto mientras tenía una mirada determinada.

-Si, este es nuestro primer paso para convertirnos en héroes -dijo con determinación.

Los dos emprendieron camino al aula donde se llevaria acavo el examen una vez llegaron pudieron ver a muchos aspirantes entre ellos reconocieron a un rubio-ceniso con cara de pocos amigos, decidieron ignorarlo y fueron a tomar asiento.

El examen de conocimiento resulto más fácil de lo que esperaban pero le restaron importancia así una vez terminaron fueron guiados a otra aula donde se darían las instituciones para el examen práctico.

Una vez todos los aspirantes tomaron asiento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre Rubio con ropa de rockero y lo que parecía un collar con bocinas.

-TODO EL MUNDO DIGA YEII-grito con mucha energía sacando gota de sudor a la mayoría de los aspirantes.

-YEII -gritaron Naruto e izuku a lo que todos los vieron raro.

-Por lo que veo si hay gente que es emocionante no como los demás apagados -comentó miembros tras veía al dueto.

Así present mic empezo a explicar donde se llevaría acavo el examen práctico junto a las reglas y cuanto duraría el examen.

-Bien con lo básico sigue la explicación de los objetivos a derrotar -dijo a lo que todos estaban atentos a lo que diría.

Bueno la mayoría ya que Naruto estaba preparando unos sellos de barrera por cualquier cosa e izuku estaba jugando con un cuchillo que el creo.

-Como podrán ver el examen práctico consiste en derrotar villanos los cuales en este caso serán robos que les otorgarán puntos, hay en total 4 robots-dijo a lo que la que se mostró una imagen de tres robots cada uno más diferente que el otro-El primer robot el un punto este robot es el más fácil de todos -así procedió a explicar los otros dos robots y cual era su mejora que los diferenciaba- bien con eso está explicado los primeros tres robots -dijo mientras veía a los aspirante.

-Disculpe -dijo un joven alto de 1.79 pelo negro azulado que usaba lentes- usted dijo que había cuatro robots pero usted solo explicó tres y en el folletos solo aparece la I formación de los primeros tres pero en el cuarto no dice nada si esto es un error es una vergüenza para la más prestigiosa Academia de héroes -dijo miembros tras así movimientos raros con sus brazos- y tu -dijo apuntando y llamando la atención de naruto el cual estaba jugando con su bufanda- desde que present mic empezó a explicar tu estabas haciendo garabatos en pedazos de papel y desde hace unos momentos no dejas de jugar con ese pedazo de tela -dijo sin darse cuenta que Naruto se estaba enojado y más por insultar algo tan preciado para el como su bufanda- si eras algun tipo de saboteador será mejor que te largues y...-dijo y fue interrumpido por una oleada de instinto asesino proveniente del peli-rojo.

Todos al sentir el Instinto asesino palidecieron bakugo el sentirlo un escalofrío recorrio si espalda present mic no está mejor esta temblando como los demás aspirante a esepcion de izuku.

-No importa lo que pienses de mi pero vuelve a insultar lo más preciado que tengo de mi madre y te are pasar un mal rato y sabrás porque se me conoce como el Akai Chishio no Habanero (el habanero sangriento) -dijo con una voz sin emociones.

La mayoría reconoció el sobre nombre y palidecieron pues en la mayoría de las escuelas se esparció el rumor de un chico peli-rojo que masacraba a cualquiera que le dijera tomate o lo sacará de sus otra parte el joven que insulto la bufanda de Naruto esta sudando balas si el instinto asesino no era suficiente se acababa de enterar que el era el Akai Chishio no Habanero solo esperaba que no se desquitarse con el.

-Naruto -dijo izuku llamando la atención no sólo de naruto sino también de los demás.

Cuando naruto y los demas voltearon a ver izuku pudieron ver que en sus manos una garra con dangos en ese momento el instinto asesino se esfumó y al peli-rojo le salieron estrellas en los ojos.

-Te los daré si me prometes calmarte esta bien -dijo a lo que Naruto asintió rápidamente- bien -dijo para darle la garra con dangos.

Toda vieron como Naruto comía los dangos felizmente pareciendo un niño en ese momento todos agradecían mentalmente al peli-verde por eso pues algunos juraron ver su muerte en ese momento.

-Puedo continuar present mic y perdón por lo de mi hermano -dijo izuku mie tras veía a Naruto comer felizmente.

Así present mic procedió a explicar el fin que tenía el cuarto robot el cual no daba puntos pero si los quitaba haciendolo mas un obstáculo que un objetivo, con eso exexplicado dijo que los llevarían al campo de entrenamiento gama y que estaría dividido por bloques.

Ahora Naruto e izuku estaban frente al bloque F en el campo gama que más campo era una ciudad los dos se preguntaban cuanto dinero tenía la Academia para construir esto.

-ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS -grito present mic al momento que las puertas se abrian dando inicio al examen.


	8. Chapter 8

Academia yuei.

Ciudad falsa bloque F.

-¡Estan todos listos! -grito Present Mic minetras las puertas de la ciudad falsa se abrían.

Al momento de abrirse las puertas tanto Izuku y Naruto empezaron a correr asentándose a la ciudad mientras los demás postulantes los veían raro.

-¡Que están esperando en una pelea real no hay cuenta regresiva! -informó el héroe a lo que los postulantes salieron deprisa para poder conseguir puntos.

Con Naruto e Izuku.

Al momento de ver que se abrieron las puertas no esperaron nada más para salir corriendo para conseguir puntos, al momento de entrar vieron varios robots siendo un total de 8 de un punto y 3 de 3 puntos inmediatamente arremetieron contra ellos.

Los robots al ver al dúo aproximándose se avalansaron en contra de ellos 3 robots de 1 punto fueron en contra de Izuku el cual al verlos sonrió al momento de estar sercas un robot tiro un puñetazo a la cara del peli-verde el cual se agachó para enseguida poner sus manos en el piso y usarlas de apoya para dar una patada a la cabeza para enseguida pararse y dar un puñetazo en el centro del robot destruyéndolo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Bien ese fue el primero veamos que más tienen -peso el peli-verde mientras arremetía contra los otros dos robots.

Con Naruto

El peli-rojo vio como 3 robots fueron en contra de Izuku pero no se preocupó el sabía que su "hermano" podría con ellos así que centro su vista 5 robots que venían de frente a si el a lo que dio una sonrisa zorruna.

Al momento de estar a unos metros dos robots dieron un puñetazo a lo que Naruto un salto mientras giraba en el aire para dar una patada al robot detrás de los 2 primeros al hacer contancto la patada con el robot este explotó ya que Naruto no midió la fuerza.

-Esto es demasiado fácil supongo que es por que son los robots más débiles -pensó para enseguida arremeter en contra de los demás robots.

Sala De Observación.

En una sala oscura podemos ver a varias pantallas las cuales mostraban a todos los participantes del examen de héroes.

-Este año tenemos candidatos muy buenos -dijo un oso/raton el cual era el director de la academia- ¿que opinan de la nueva generación de héroes? -pregunto al resto de héroes profesionales.

-Me gusta el chico de las explosiones -dijo el héroe cementoss viendo a bakugou destruyendo un robot mientras tenía una sonrisa algo escalofriante- aunque necesita aprender algo de modales -termino de decir.

-A mi me gusta la chica que hace levitar las cosas es muy linda -dijo la heroína R+18 Midnight la cual veía a una peli-castaña la cual se veía cansada por usar su quirk.

-Oigan ¿quienes son eso dos? -pregunto el héroe ectoplams señalando a un peli-verde y peli-rojo los cuales estaban sentados en la sima de un edificio.

-Mmm, aquí está -dijo nezu mientras veía los archivos de Naruto e Izuku- Según los archivos el peli-verde de llama midoriya Izuku y el peli-rojo se llama Uzumaki Naruto -dijo a lo que midnight al escuchar el apellido del peli-rojo abrió los ojos en shock.

-Espera ¿acabas de decir Uzumaki? -dijo/pregunto a lo que nezu asintió no entendiendo por que la pregunto.

Cuando midnight vio que nezu asintió enfocó su vista en el dúo que seguian en el techo para luego sacar su libro y ver la página del autor, todos los héroes presentes vieron eso y no sabían el porque del libro ya que la mayoría lo reconoció como la novela que casi todas si no es que todas las mujeres leían.

-¡Kyaa! -grito la heroína como una fangirl- ¡no puede ser no puede ser es el es el! -grito emocionada mientras abrazaba su libro.

Los presente tuvieron una gota estilo anime por el comportamiento de la heroína ya que se comportaba como una adolescente enamorada.

-Midnight ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto cementoss a lo que la heroína viendo lo que hiso se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Si es solo que el peli-rojo es el autor de la novela "Una Rosa Bajo La Lluvia"-dijo a lo que todos entendieron el porque se comportó así.

-Cambiando de tema ¿cuantos puntos llevan esos dos? -pregunto el símbolo de la paz.

Tras esa pregunta todos voltearon a ver a cementoss esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó ya que este estaba de piedra literalmente viendo las puntuaciones de los "hermanos".Nezu al ver que cementoss no respondía se acercó para ver las puntuaciones cuando vio la pantalla dejó caer su taza de te.

-Es-eso eso es -intentaba hablar pero su nerviosismo no se lo permitía.

Los héroes al ver actuar así al Director de la prestigiosa Academia yuei se hacían la misma pregunta pero no era posible que ellos llevarán tantos puntos pues el examen apenas habían pasado 5 minutos de los 10 dados para el examen.

Al no ver respuesta de ninguno de los 2 ectoplams se acercó para saver y poder sacar de dudas alos demás héroes presentes.

-¡No puede ser eso posible! -grito incrédulo por lo que veía- ¡cada uno lleva más de 200 puntos! -grito a lo que los demás héroes abrieron los ojos en estado de shock.

Unos segundos después.

Ya la mayoría de héroes se había recuperado la impresión que tuvieron por esa información algunos se preguntaban que clase de mounstros era ya que habían batido el récord de puntos.

-Bi-bien creo que es hora de la verdad prueba -dijo nezu a lo que cementoss asintió y presionó un botón rojo.

Momentos antes.

Naruto e Izuku ya habían conseguido una gran cantidad de puntos así que decidieron para para luego reunirse en la cima de un edificio mientras veían a los demás participantes destruyendo robots.

Derrepente se sintió un temblor em toda la zona junto que varios edificios se derrumbaron fue entonces que pudieron ver un enorme robot el cual todos pudieron identificar como el 0 puntos los demás participantes al ver el robot salieron corriendo ya que recordaron que el solo era un obstáculo.

-¿Encerio ellos quieren ser héroes? -pregunto un poco enojado ya que si el robot fuera un villano real ellos harían lo mismo.

Naruto por su parte no contestó ya que estaba comiendo un palillo de dangos pero entendía a su hermano, fue en ese momento que Naruto sintió una presencia donde habían caído los escombros.

-¡Duele! -escucharon una voz que provenía de la nube de polvo que se alzó por la caída de los edificios al disiparse pudieron lo que parecía ser ropa de chica flotante con escombros sobre su pierna.

Los hermanos vieron como varios participantes voltearon aver a la dueña de la voz pero depués siguieron corriendo eso hiso enojar al dúo ya que hiban a dejar morir a una persona.

-Naruto tu deten al robot yo sacaré a la chica de los escombros luego detruiremos al robot -dijo/ordenó al peli-rojo el cual asintió preparado para todo.

Sala De Observación.

Todos los héroes y el director estaban decepcionados ya que vieron como todos los candidatos corrían para evitar al 0 puntos y no hacían nada para salvar a la chica que estaba atrapada.

-Ya puedes dete.. -nezu no pudo continuar con su orden ya que vino como unas extrañas además detenían al robot de diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Los demas héroes también vieron las cadenas pero solo all might las reconoció haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espada siendo visto por los demás.

-¿Qué pasa all might? -pregunto cementoss con curiosidad.

-Y-yo conosco esas cadenas -dijo con nerviosos en su voz.

Fue en ese momento que todos pudieron ver al peli-rojo que seguía sentado en la cima del edificio mientras comía dangos pero lo peculiar es que de su espalda baja salían las extrañas cadenas que detenían al robot.

-¿Como es que las cadenas no se rompen? -pregunto sorprendido ectoplams.

-Es por que esas cadenas son indestructibles -escuchsron decir a all might.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos nunca pensaron que alguien hubieran un quirk de tal magnitud.

De Regreso Con Naruto E Izuku.

Naruto había detenido al robot bajo la mirada atónita de los demás fue entonces que vieron como el peli-verde se acercaba a la ropa debajo de los escombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto el peli-verde a lo que la chica invisible no respondió ya que se encontraba enbobada viendo al peli-verde.

Izuku al ver que no contestaba se preocupó así que se acercó a la pierna donde tenía los escombros y los levanto la chica invisible al no sentir el peso ensima de su pierna que intentó levantarse tomando lo primero que encontró siendo una extraña cadena que detenían al robot.

Al tomar la cadena el quirk de la chica se desactivó en ese momento Izuku quedo enbelesado por la belleza de la chica invisible.

La chica al ver que el peli-verde no le quitaba los ojos de ensima sintio un poco de vergüenza y un poco de duda ya que nadie la podía ver sierto claramente nose había dado cuenta que al tocar la cadena se hiso visible.

-Oyes ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto la chica.

-Hermosa -fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli-verde.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica fue entonces que bajo la vista viendo unos cristales rotos fue en ese momento que vio el freflego de una chica de piel semi bronceada pelo oscuro y unos ojos con heterocromia siendo si ojo derecho azul celezte y el ojo izquierdo como rojo persa una pequeña sicstris pasaba sobre su nariz su estatuto era de 1.65 .

Al ser tomada por sorpresa la chica soltó la cadena la mismo tiempo que el reflejo desaparecía solo quedando la ropa fue entonces la chica lo comprendio era su reflejo eso la hiso soltar una lágrimas de felicidad ya que desde que había nacido su quirk estuvo activo siempre soñaba con poder verse al espejo y ahora lo había logrado.

Por curiosidad tomó la cadena denuevo y como ella pensaba se volvió visible denuevo fue entonces que vio la peli-verde viendola con un sonrojo en si cara eso hiso que ella también se sonrojara ya que se le hiso guapo el chico.

-Luego se siguen viendo tortolos -escucharon una voz decir la cual Izuku reconoció e hiso que los sonrojaran más.

Fuente entonces que Izuku cargo a la chica estilo nupcial asiendo que se sonrojo más solo que esta vez no se notaba ya que había soltado la cadena volviéndose invisible. Izuku se alegó hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás participantes que seguían en shock por ver al robot retenido por las cadenas.

-Quédate aquí si enseguida regreso -dijo Izuku que seguían con un teniendo Rosa en sus mejillas la chica solo soltó un si a lo que Izuku le dedicó una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Izuku salió corriendo a una increíble velocidad hasta llegar al lado de Naruto el cual le dedicó una mirada a lo que los dos asientieron para enseguida cargan contra el robot un vez estuvieron cerca Naruto creo una guadaña de agua mientras desaparecía para reapareces en ese momento varios Cortes aparecieron el el robot a lo que Izuku aprovechó para terminas con el robot con un ataque que Naruto le había enseñado.

-¡Gōka Mekkyaku! -dijo Izuku liberando un gran mar de llamas que consumió al robot.

Todos estaban en shock incluido los de la Sala de observación eso era irreal los dos eran unos mounstros en poder.

-¡El tiempo se a terminado! -grito Present Mic a lo que todos salieron del shock para empezar a retirarse.

Naruto e Izuku se acercaron ala chica que seguía donde Izuku la puso un vez llegaron se pusieron a hablar donde la chica se presentó como Hagakure Tōru después de unos minutos conversando fue cuando Naruto e Izuku se enteraron que no podía desactivar su quirk a lo que Naruto le dijo que el la podía ayudar pero ocupaba tiempo para crear un sello especial.

Izuku al escuchar eso no sabia por que pero le gustaba la ideas de poder ver la apariencia Tōru al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojo y desvío la mirada .

Time skip 1 semana.

Ya había pasado una semana del examen de admisión a la Academia en este tiempo Naruto había ayudado al par de tortolos como el llamaba a Izuku y Tōru los cuales habían empezado a salir como "amigos".

También estaba el hecho que Naruto había terminado el sello especial para Tōru aunque fue lago vergonzoso ya que el sello tenía que estas en la piel de la chica como si fuera un tatuaje.

Depués de explicarle como funcionaba el sello a Tōru la chica salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de izuku para los dos salir a disfrutar de un no todo tenía que ver con izuku y Tōru pues Naruto también salía a pasear o platicar con Yui sin saberlo las en las 2 parejas estaba floreciendo algo más que amistad.

Otra cosa a resaltar fue que Naruto había adoptado a una pequeña niña la cual encontró en un callejón casi inconsciente debido a que tenía tiempo que no comía llevaba un vestido hechos de trapos viejos la niña era una pequeña rubia de ojos verde .

Flash Back.

Naruto había salido a despejar si mente al parque ya habían pasado 3 días desde que presentó el examen asi que decidió disfrutar un día de descanso ya que si madre estaba de compras e Izuku estaba pasando tiempo con Tōru.

Cuando llegó al parque se sentó bajo un árbol para disfrutar de la brisa y poder relajarse fue entonces que vio a una pequeña niña en pésimas condiciones sentada contra un árbol.

Naruto al ver a la niña no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el paso en su infancia a si que tomando una decisión tomó a la niña y la llevó sus casa. La niña al sentir algo cálido se acero a el para enseguida caer desmalla por la falta de alimento.

Time Skip.

Los rayos del Sol le daban en la cara a la pequeña niña que empezó a despertar. Cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no conocía se levantó como pudo al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba su vestido de tropas si no una pequeña pijama con adornos de hadas en ella en ese momento escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y por ella entrar a un joven peli-rojo el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja y unos mechones caían enmarcando su cara ojos color azul zafiro que ontrastaban con su piel clara un pequeña rombo morado en su frente.

-Veo que despertastes -dijo con alivio en su voz tomando por sorpresa a la niña- dime ¿te sientes mejor? -pregunto con algo de preocupación ya que llevaba un día entero inconsciente.

-Si ya me siento mejor gracias -constes con una sonrisa no sabía por que pero el chico desprendía un aura que la hacia sentir segura.

-Es bueno saver eso -dijo con alivio en su voz- ¿como te llamas pequeña? -pregunto gentilmente mientras sse sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Mavis ese es mi nombre -contestó a lo que Naruto le acarició la cabeza con delicdelicadesa.

-Que bonito nombre el mío es Uzumaki Naruto -dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Mavis te puedo preguntar algo -dijo con duda a lo que la pequeña asintió- ¿no tienes familia? -pregunto a lo que la que la pequeña bajo la mirada.

-Yo no tengo familia soy huérfana -dijo con la cabeza baja- me escape del orfanato ya que me trataban mal -dijo mientras lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Naruto comprendió lo que pasaba el vivió lo mismo y no quería que ella pasará por ello así que tomó una decisión.

-En ese caso yo sere tu nueva familia -dijo a lo que la pequeña la vio con un toque de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿En-encerio? -pregunto ablo que Naruto asintió no ouediendo más la niña se lanzó y le dio inicio abrazo.

Naruto correspondio el abrazo darle lo que ella anhelaba amor depués de unas hora Naruto presente todo a Mavis a inko e Izuku la cual aceptaron ala pequeña.

Fin Flash Back.

En estos momentos podemos a izuku y Naruto en pleno entrenamiento los habían aumentando el peso de los sellos portando 200 kilos en cada brazo,pierna y torso mientras los sellos de restricción estaban en un 80% haciendo el caminar un reto.

-Izu naru los resultados acaban de llegar -dijo informe mientras se acercaba con las cartas con los resultados al lado de lleva venía la pequeña Mavis comiendo una paleta.

Al escuchar eso los "hermanos" se acercaron para tomar su carta correspondiente y los abrían bajo la renta mirada de inko. Cuando abrieron los cartas un pequeño aparato callo a lo que lo vieron cubriese en ese momento de activo dejando ver un holograma.

El holograma era del director de la Academia donde decía que los dos habían batido el récord de puntos en el examen más aparte se enteraron que también daban puntos de rescate obteniendo 80 puestos de rescate cada uno y siendo seleccionados para estar en el curso de héroes de la Academia.

Espero y lea alla gustado el capítulo si es así olviden dejarme su estrellita y comentar que les pareció.

Sin más me despido ٩( ?￢ﾀﾢ̀ з•́)و


End file.
